Harry Potter slash Twilight: chapter 1
by I Was Born To Lead
Summary: ABANDONED. SORRY, LIFE JUST GOT READ TOUGH. This is my version of harry potter with a slash of twilight. New characters appear and create a whole new story. Eliza Cullen and Harry Potter will be making waves at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a cloudy afternoon; Eliza Marie Cullen was on her way to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was staying over to learn from her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. "I don't know about this. The idea of her being at Hogwarts is crazy." Emmett spoke as he drove. "Emmett's right, Eliza. Why bother staying for a year?" Jasper asked as he turned to her. "Why are you two trying to discourage her?" asked Alice with a face. "Alice's right. If this makes Eliza happy, why are you stopping her?" Rosalie nodded as she remained silent. "Thank you. Besides, I won't be far. You can always visit anytime you all want too." Eliza said as she defended her decision. "Of course, we'll be visiting. We're just worried of leaving you alone in a castle full of food." Edward said as he patted her heard. Eliza giggled, knowing what he meant by what he said. "Don't worry about me. I'll behave, especially for Carlisle's sake." Emmett parked the black Porsche in front of the entrance. A lot of curious eyes wondered who owned the car. "I can smell them already." Jasper said, still attempting to change my mind. "I know what you're trying to do, Jas. It ain't gonna work." Eliza said as she opened the car door. "Maybe Jas and I should stay too." Alice said as she turned to look at me then at Emmett and Edward. "You will?" Eliza asked with a surprised face. "Well, if Alice says we're staying, then we're staying. You guys better go home and pack us some clothes." Jasper said, knowing that Alice had already made up her mind. "Ok, We'll be back sometime tonight with you're things." Bella said she closed the door. Emmett sighed, knowing that nothing he could say now can change my mind. They drove off, leaving the three by the entrance.**

They entered the castle and went looking for Dumbledore's office. "It's so good to see the three of you here. Let me guess, Eliza made you stay too, didn't she?" he said as he closed the door behind them. "Bingo." Jasper said in a low voice. I shot him a nasty look. "You're all in you're fourth year right?" The three nodded as they sat down. "Uhm... there's a small favor that we would like to ask." I spoke up, beating Alice to the punch. "What's would that favor be, my dear?" "We were hoping that if it were possible, we can all be in one house." Alice said, beating me to the point. "That's a bit hard. I can put two in one house but not all three." Albus said as he scratched his head. "In that case, can you please put Alice and Jasper in one house? I can manage to be separated from them. It's just a house, right?" I said with confidence. Alice and Jasper, in a snap, turned to Eliza. "Very well then, I can place them both in Ravenclaw. Would you like to choose which house you would want to stay?" Albus asked her with a smile. Eliza stood up and walked closer to a cabinet with four small flags pinned inside. "I'd like to stay at this orange red colored flag house." Eliza said as she turned to see Albus' smile got bigger. "That would be the Gryffindor house for you." He said standing up and walking towards her.

He turned to look at Jasper, "I sense that you have a favor to ask of me as well, young one." Jasper smiled, "Yeah, I do too. Can we have a separate table for us three? We aren't comfortable sitting with strangers." Albus smiled at him, "Is that all? Very well, it is done. You can take a stroll around the school grounds for the mean time. We still have five hours before the feast." He ushered them out his office. By the hallway, "Feast? So we'll be having a 'feast' tonight then." He said, trying to joke around. Alice and Eliza laughed, knowing what he meant. "In that case, we should go hunt." Both Eliza and Jasper nodded.

They made their way to the courtyard. "Whoa… are those guys for real?" asked Seamus. "Their so beautiful." Neville said as he looked at them walking pass the center of the yard. "Too beautiful, Neville. It's like them aren't even human. Can anyone be THAT beautiful?" Seamus added as the three beautiful strangers walked out of their sight.

In a blink of an eye, the three ran into the forest. "I doubt they have grizzly bears or even mountain lions here." Alice said as they gathered in to center of the forest. Jasper and Eliza nodded. None of them wanted to go back thirsty. They didn't want to break Carlisle's only rule. And they didn't want to disappoint him either. "Stay away from magical creatures, especially unicorns." Jasper warned the girls. They were able to find a pack of six huge bears. "Not the best time to be picky." Eliza said as she saw Alice's face contour into disgust. They feasted and tried to quench their thirst. "Not bad, but it still isn't the same." Alice said with a sad face. "I know what you mean." Jasper said as he too, wasn't satisfied. "I can't believe you two. If we hunt farther into the mountain, maybe we'll see some familiar drink. Even if we run now, we can come back with a lot of time to spare." Eliza said as she brushed some dirt away from her pants and placed her hands on her hips. "You're right. Why didn't I think of that?" She said as she stood up. "Because Eliza thought of it first." Jasper said with a humor. Eliza snickered at his response. "Very funny, Jas." Alice said as she brushed dirt away from her butt.

They raced to the seventh mountain were they were able to find several familiar delicacies to their relief. "And I thought we were gonna starve." Alice said as they ran back to Hogwarts. No one saw them enter Dumbledore's chamber. He allowed them to use it to rest before the big feast. Evening came and all the students gathered inside the Great Hall. "I sense that something will happen this year." Hermione said as she sat in front of Ron and Harry. "No need to sense it. With Harry around, events are waiting around the curve to happen." Ron chuckled as he turned to Harry, who was smiling. "Thanks, Ron. That was really nice to know that I'm a magnet for strange events." Harry said as he elbowed Ron by the ribs. They laughed and talked, catching up on each other's summer vacation.

McGonagall stood up by her seat and silence everyone as Dumbledore made his way to the podium. "Welcome to other year at Hogwarts. I would like to congratulate the first years of every house and welcome you all here. Before we begin the feast, a few reminders. First, the third floor is still out of bounds due to construction. Second, a reminder for the old students and a warning to the new ones, the forest is out of bounds at night to anyone who wishes not to die a painful death." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain everyone's undivided attention. "Also, I would like to welcome three new students from Washington. They are all in their fourth year. I expect that everyone would not bring same to Hogwarts while they are here." He finished. Mr. Filtch opened the double doors for the three to enter. They had their hoods up so it was impossible to see there faces. The three walked to the front in silence. Suddenly, Eliza caught a very strange yet very inviting scent. "Crap!! What's this smell? Almost too irresistible…" Eliza said inside her mind as she clutched her fist tight. "Try to hold it in, Eliza. We're almost there." Alice told Eliza inside her mind. They reached the front and faced the curious crowd of students. "Those must be the beautiful people." Neville whispered to Seamus who sat next to Harry. "Beautiful people? What do you mean Neville?" Hermione asked, hearing what he said to Seamus. "You'll see." Seamus said as they turned to Dumbledore, who was about to speak.

Harry became curious as everyone else in the hall. "Let me first introduce Alice and Jasper Cullen. Both of them will be staying in the House of Ravenclaw." Everyone held their breath as both were about to take off the hood. Everyone gasped as two of the mystery students stood in front. Alice smiled as she scanned the room full of students. Every guy was staring at her. Jasper smiled also and a few loud gasps were heard from the crown. Jasper was as beautiful as Alice was. The girls couldn't stop staring at him. "And Last but not the least, Eliza Cullen. She will be staying with the students of Gryffindor House. I do hope everyone will be nice and entertaining." Eliza slid the hood off her head and faces the crowd. Everyone, even the House of Slytherin was captivated by her. There were no words to describe her beauty above the other two. Harry stared at her, not even blinking. She smiled at them and slowly scanned the room, wondering where the delectable scent came from. She saw Harry looking at her and she confirmed her theory. He was the owner of the scent she smelled.

The three sat by the table that Dumbledore had promised Jasper. Alice had her back on the crown while Jasper could see the crown by his left side. Eliza too could see the crowd by her right side. "What was that about?" Alice asked Eliza in a low voice. The feast had begun but Alice was too pre-occupied with Eliza's thought. "Didn't you two catch that stranger scent?" Eliza asked back in total surprise. Jasper's eyes amplified. "What kind of scent was it?" he asked, in an inquisitive tone. Eliza tried to search for a word to illustrate the scent she caught. "It was very… attractive… appealing… alluring… tempting… pleasing… fascinating… engaging… welcoming… enticing…" Alice couldn't contain her unspeakable reaction. She slammed her hand on the table which caused the near-by watchers to turn and look at them. She smiled at them and laughed nervously. By their table, Ron saw that Harry kept glancing at Eliza's table. Ron gave Harry a nudge, "You ok there, Harry?" Harry snapped out of his head and turned to Ron. "Yeah, I'm all good." He began to eat quickly. "Are you sure you're alright Harry? You don't seem to be." Hermione said with uneasiness. Harry turned to her, "Yeah, Don't worry about me." He tried to reassure her. She leaned in closer to Ron and Harry, "I doubt there isn't a guy in this room that isn't staring at the Cullen's table." Harry and Ron exchanged glances then turned their attention back to Hermione. "Even the both of you kept glancing at them." She said with a point. "We won't deny it but you yourself kept glancing at the Cullen guy." Ron said, defending him and Harry. Hermione's face redden, she didn't know that he noticed. "Well, you can't possibly blame us guys." George Weasley interrupted the three. "With a girl that inhumanly beautiful, only a gay guy would look at the Cullen guy." Fred added his twin brother's sentence. "Inhumanly? Are you saying that they aren't human?" Hermione said in astonishment. "Well, they could be Greek or Roman gods for all we know." Neville said. Hermione didn't bother arguing with them. It didn't seem important, even if she lost.

From behind Dumbledore, a black figure whispered something to him and Dumbledore nodded. The mystery guy emerged from the shadows and walked over to the Cullen's table. All the girls turned to the devilishly good-looking stranger as he grabbed Eliza by the hand and pulled her hand. Alice and Jasper simply nodded and the guy pulled Eliza with him. They were heading towards the door. Harry followed her with his eyes. Eliza saw him stare and threw him an angry stare back before she disappeared behind the doors. Outside, the guy released her hand. "What kind of scent did you sense?" Edward asked with concern. "I… I don't know, Ed. All I know that he blood was singing a tune that I can't get out of my mind now!" she said as she dropped on the floor in frustration. Edward gave her a comforting hug and a pat on the head. "Don't worry. You're going through what I went through with Bella when she was still human." He told her with his friendly, comforting voice. "What do I do? I can't back out now. And I don't plan to give Emmett the pleasure of humiliating me." Edward laughed as he recalled Bella defeating Emmett in arm wrestling. "I'm not so sure of what you should do. What I'm sure of is what you shouldn't do. Don't try to forget it because the scent becomes more vivid and you might struggle more. Don't worry. I'll try to help you as much as I can." He said and he patted her head again. "Should I be worried?" she asked with agony in her angelic voice. "Hmmm… Depends, if it gets worst and you fall in love with the owner of the scent and go through everything I went through with Bella when she was human… then yes, you should be terrified." He teased her. Eliza gave him a revolting stare. "Be a little sympathetic for me, Ed. You could be a little bit more benevolent for me." Eliza said as she dropped her head down. Edward grabbed her arm and helped her get back on her feet. "Ok, I was merely trying to make you smile. You know that I love you, right?" he held her face with love and compassion. From the door, Harry heard the words that Edward just said and saw how he held Eliza's face. He quickly rushed back to his seat. "Oh, that was quick. I thought you went to the restroom?" Hermione asked seeing Harry's contoured facial expression of shock and disbelief. "Uhm… I didn't really need to go." He dropped his head down. She turned to Ron who simply raised his shoulder with uncertainty in his face.

Outside, "Eliza, just be nice to him. You never know, after a hundred years, his your Bella." He said and smiled at her. "I'm not looking for my Bella yet, Ed. But if his it, I better not take any chances. Did I mention that I can't read his mind?" Eliza hugged Edward who simply chuckled. Both went back inside. "You're not thirsty, are you?" Edward whispered. "Don't worry. I'm far from that." She answered him. She made her way to Harry's table. Ron saw Eliza was heading their way. "Hi, I'm Eliza. Is this seat taken?" she asked Harry with a smile. She meant the seat next between Harry and Neville. Hermione noticed that Harry couldn't reply, "Not at all. Please have a seat. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione extended her hand to Eliza. Eliza took it but didn't hold on that long. "That's Harry beside you. And Ron Weasley beside him." Hermione introduced them. "Hi. Welcome to the Gryffindor House." Ron said with a big smile. He poked Harry and he snapped back to reality. "Uh… I'm Potter, Harry… I mean Harry Potter." He was stammering as he held his hand to her. Eliza and the others giggled. She took his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." She said with eloquence and the most angelic voice they all had ever heard. Eliza turned to look at Alice, Jasper and Edward by their table. "Can I ask you something, Uhm…? Eliza?" Hermione was blushing. "Sure, what would that be?" Eliza said and turned to the reddening Hermione. "I was merely wondering who that guy that pulled you out was. It's ok if you don't want to answer that." She laughed nervously. Harry snapped into serious mode and his face was looking at his food but his mind was focus on what Eliza would answer. "Oh, him? His name's Edward. His one of our older brothers." She told her with a smile. Harry fell back on his seat. Out of reflex, Eliza caught him by his tie and robe. She pulled him back up. "You ok, Mr. Potter?" she was worried that she might have done something wrong. He laughed nervously and turned to her. "I was thinking of something when I snapped out of it. That's all." He told her. She stood up, "Well, it was nice knowing all of you." She went back to her table and sat next to Edward. Inside his mind, "It was just her brother then…" he laughed a little to himself.

"You and Bella accuse me of dazzling people while you yourselves dazzle others." He told Eliza. Alice and Jasper laughed as Eliza took up her fork to pretend that she was enjoying the meal. "Did you bring us something from home?" Jasper asked Edward who noticed that both girls were looking at Edward too, hoping someone would ask the question already. Edward smiled his uneven smile. Suddenly, Edward grabbed Eliza and hid her behind him. Jasper did the same thing to Alice. The hall doors suddenly exploded and three dark figures were walking through the smoke. Both Edward and Jasper took a step back not knowing who it was but had an intense feeling of trouble. "Sorry we're late, Headmaster Albus." Said a voice that was rather familiar to Eliza. She leaned away from Edward and walked towards the smoke. She disappeared into it and everyone heard a strong slap sound from within the mist. Albus calmly stood up and waved the smoke away. Eliza was standing in front of…

"Seth Clearwater?!" Jasper said in a loud and very shocked tone. Behind Seth were Quil and Embry. Edward quickly grabbed Eliza away from them. "I see that you Cullen's have met Seth and his company." Albus said in an amused voice. The door gathered itself and became whole again. Moments later, both groups were sitting across each other. Seth and his group were in another table. "Headmaster, I didn't know Hogwarts was accepting leeches too." Seth said in a joking way. This immediately irritated Eliza. She quickly sprang up from her seat and was about to jump on Seth to rip his head off when both Jasper and Edward caught her by her waist. "Eliza! Don't!" Alice warned her. Everyone inside the hall was feeling both fear and excitement just looking at them. "Pick your next words carefully, mongrel. They just might be your last." Eliza's voice was frightening. Everyone shuddered in fear and felt really cold. All, except one, Harry Potter. He was rather concerned than afraid. Albus stood up and got in between the two groups. "May I know what both of you are arguing about?" he asked patiently. "Ask them, Professor. They started it." Said Eliza, still angry. Edward and Jasper were already having a hard time restraining her.

Suddenly, the doors opened and three people came in. a woman, a man, and a little girl. The woman and child looked like the Cullens while the man looked like the other group, big and a bit hairy. "Bella? Nessie? What are you both doing here?" Edward asked, letting go of Eliza. The child ran to Eliza and touched her hand, "[telepathy] 'liza, please don't get mad anymore." Eliza looked down at Nessie and smiled. Eliza bent down and carried the child like a mother carries a child. Bella between Edward and Alice. "And what are you doing here, Jacob Black?" asked Edward as he turned from Bella to Jacob. "Hold that thought, Cullen." Jacob walked towards Seth and pulled him away from the crowd towards the back. "What are you trying to do? Reveal us and them? Seth, I know you. Tell me what's all this about." Jacob said in a calm voice. Seth looked back at Eliza holding Renesmee. "I don't know, Jacob. Every time when we were still at Forks, when I 'm even a few meters away from her [Eliza], I just can't help myself. It's like; I gravitate towards her without knowing it. I hate it!" Seth said as he looked down, away from Jacob's eyes. "Do you feel all funny when she's near?" Jacob asked, in a very inquiring tone. Seth quickly nodded his head.

"Oh CRAP!! As much I want to tell you what this is all about, I better let you find it out for yourself." Jacob smiled at him. Harry was looking at Eliza with a shocked expression. He was asking questions like "Is that her daughter?"… "Is she married to that guy?" His thoughts were full of questions in which made Edward, Bella, and Alice laugh. Eliza couldn't read Harry's mind because she was holding Renesmee. Suddenly, Harry's face flashed through Eliza's mind and Renesmee saw it. "You like him?" Renesmee asked Eliza using her gift. Immediately, Renesmee jumped down from Eliza's arms and ran towards the Gryffindor table. As if by radar, Nessie found Harry. Harry looked surprisingly at the child standing by his knees. "Nessie, don't. Please baby, don't" Eliza called out. But before anyone could do anything, Harry had pulled the child into his arms. "Hi, my name is Harry. You have a very pretty name." he said as he bounced the child softly. "Thank you. You have a nice name too. You like my Aunt Eliza, don't you. I saw you watching her every move." Renesmee whispered to Harry's ear.

Harry laughed at the child's words. "You're a very keen observer, aren't you? But, let's keep that between us, ok?" he winked at her. Jacob quickly went over and took the child away from Harry. He suddenly felt that Harry was taking Nessie away from him. Quil and Embry snickered discreetly. He gave Nessie back to Bella, "Keep her away from him, will you." Jacob said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Jealous aren't we." Eliza said in a low voice. Jacob turned to her a growled a little. "This is getting way out of hand. We better leave now and let them settle this mess on their own." Bella spoke with a bell like sound that echoed through out the hall. "Headmaster, we will now take our leave and expect them to deal with this matter by themselves." Edward bowed down towards Dumbledore. So did Bella, Jacob and Renesmee. Then, in a blink of an eye, they ran out of the hall. All that saw the scene was stunned. Everyone left the Great Hall without sound. Not knowing what to say about what just happened.

At the Gryffindor' boy's room, "I take it back, Harry. Maybe this year, you wouldn't be the one to trigger events." Ron said as he went into bed. "I don't think so Weasley. You saw how Eliza was around Harry." Seamus said as he pulled his cover up to his waist. "Yeah, it was like she was looking at you like some type of food." Neville said. Harry didn't say anything. They slept while the wolves and the vampires were seven mountains away from Hogwarts. "What are you doing here, mongrel?" Eliza yelled at Seth's face. It was clear that she was really frustrated and furious. Quil, Embry, Alice, and Jasper sat a good distance away from the two. "Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" asked Alice as she turned to Quil. "Well, Leah got a letter from Dumbledore that Seth was needed here for something. What about you guys?" Quil said and asked back. "Carlisle set Eliza here because Dumbledore wanted her to be here too. Alice and I stayed to accompany Eliza." Jasper said.

The four went back to watching the two yell at each other. "You better watch yourself, Clearwater. If it weren't for Dumbledore, I would have ripped your head off. I don't care if Jacob would kill me afterwards." Eliza screamed. Seth stood there, watching her breaking a tree in half. "Cool it, Cullen. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be mean. It's all reflex. You understand." Eliza couldn't believe what she was hearing. Seth Clearwater was apologizing. She gave a long sigh and turned to him. "Just stay out of my way, dog." Eliza walked towards her company. Alice and Jacob stood up. They talked for a few seconds then left. "You better get your thoughts together, Seth. She may be an ally but she's still a vampire." Embry reminded Seth. Then they went back to Hogwarts.

The next day, Eliza went to the forest and created an irreversible cloud/rainy weather spell, making Hogwarts like Forks. She attended every class on her slip. And all her classes were Harry's classes as well. She was place next to him, much to her inconvenience. Harry and everyone else couldn't remember Eliza being friendly to them, thanks to Bella. During potions class, Eliza was having a hard time fighting all plots of how to get Harry alone and kill him." I don't want to fail at this. And I don't want to develop any interest in his hidden thoughts simply because they were hidden from me. No doubt, when I will decipher his thoughts – and I would find a way to do so – they would be just as petty and trivial as any human's thoughts. Not worth the effort." Eliza thought to herself. The moment the class dismissed, she immediately left in a flash. Eliza was trying to get as far away from Harry as she could. She met up with Alice and Jasper by the forest. "Damn this Potter boy!" Eliza yelled as she fell on her back. She gave a long and deep sigh.......


	2. Chapter 2

"**What's up Eliza? Ready to go home and give Emmett the satisfaction of winning?" Jasper sound with a tone. Eliza sat up and tackled him. "I ain't up for this crap of yours right now Jas. So shut your mouth before I shut it up permanently." Eliza said with fury in her voice. Alice didn't stop her, knowing how troubled Eliza was at the moment. Eliza stood up and began breaking trees near her. She really was trying not to think of Harry at the moment. She fell back and watched the clouds pass by. As she closed her eyes, Harry's face and scent passed her mind. "DAMN THAT POTTER BOY!!!" she screamed aloud which made Alice and Jasper cover their ears. Eliza's voice was so sharp even for them. **

**Alice and Jasper looked at each other wondering which of them would be the unlucky vampire to tell Eliza that Carlisle wants them for a few days. Eliza walked back towards them and new that they were about to tell her something. When she was a few meters close to them, she read Alice's mind. Her eyes widened and "WHAT?! Both of you are going home?!" she burst into a rage. "We'll only be gone for a couple of days. We'll come back as soon as we can. We promise." Jasper quickly calmed her down. "You better! Don't make me go home and get the two of you back." Eliza said and ran back to Hogwarts. **

**The next day, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee came to pick up Alice and Jasper. By coincidence, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to class when they saw the Cullens. Renesmee smiled and ran to Harry to give him a hug. Harry carried Renesmee and smiled at her. "Good to see you again, my pretty little friend." He said as he gently tickled her. "It's nice to see you again, Harry. Please take care of my Aunt Eliza. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper needs to go home for a few days. So Aunt Eliza might get lonely." Edward came and took Renesmee. He smiled at Harry and his friends. Hermione suddenly felt hot all over. "I apologize for what my daughter told you. [Looking at Renesmee] I don't think your Aunt Eliza would be happy that you're having someone watch out for her. Have a good class kids." He walked back to the others. "You be thankful that you're holding Renesmee." Eliza said as she turned back to Alice. "You better get back here as fast as you can." Eliza said as she gave Alice a hug. "Still struggling, I see." Emmett called from the driver's side. "Shut up, Emmett!" Eliza yelled sharply. This surprised Emmett and the others. Immediately, Eliza gave Bella, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Edward a hug and went back in. she didn't want to see them go. **

**Two days passed and still all the guys have been dreaming of Eliza. Harry tried his best, talking to Eliza when ever he see's her sitting alone by the courtyard. He sat next to her and she looked up from a book. His scent got a bit stronger now. "You really should stay away from me. It's better if we're not friends. Trust me." She told him with a concern voice. He turned to look at her with a look of inquiry. "Why? You should mingle more, you know." He said. Eliza stood up and left. For a whole week, she pretended that he didn't exist. Not avoid, but just didn't think that he was there. But that same week, she could smell his scent, getting stronger and gripping her mind and senses tighter. During dinner, Harry peeked up at her one more time, and regretted it. She was glaring down at him again, her black eyes full of revulsion. As Harry flinched away from her, shrinking against his chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through his mind. Eliza was left alone on her table, Jasper and Alice were still at home. "Hogwarts is literally my personal hell on Earth." She told herself. **

**For an instant, Harry felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on his arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled him more than the freezing atmosphere. Hermione leaned closer to Harry, "I've never seen Eliza this mad before. Did you do anything to her?" she asked him. "I'm not sure. All I said was that she should mingle more. This ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone this strongly. It's impossible. And yet I can't stop worrying that it might be true." He said as he took a bite out of his mashed potatoes. The next day, Harry was sitting near the courtyard with Ron and Neville. Eliza walked by towards the forest. Harry, Ron, and Neville watch her disappear behind the tress. **

"**I vividly remembered the flat black color of her eyes the last time she glared at me — the color was striking against the background of her pale skin and her auburn hair. Today, her eyes are a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone." He told them. "Seems like someone's been watching her thoroughly that all the other guys have been." Neville teased Harry who turned red when Ron joined in the teasing. "But seriously, she is a bit scary at times." Ron said as he closed his book and stood up. Harry sighed as he stared at the spot that Eliza had vanished, "I'm not interesting. And she is. Interesting… and brilliant… and mysterious… and perfect… and beautiful… and possibly able to do more things that I can only dream of." He said as they walked back to the castle. "You should gather you're brain and just talk to her." **

**The next day, during library time, Harry saw her sitting alone near the back. He walked over and sat in front of her. "Hi, you wouldn't mind if I sit here, do you?" he asked her with a smile. She didn't look up, knowing it was him. She was trying to push away the urge to strangle him. "You know what, if you don't have anyone to talk with-"He didn't finished. "You were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death." she told him with a cold approach. "You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?" he said, trying to be funny. "Are you trying to be funny?" she asked him with a cold look. Harry noticed that her eyes were black – coal black. "I… I… Uh…" he stuttered. She was still looking at him but her mind was reading Hermione's mind, which was a few tables away from them. Eliza smiled mischievously, "Your girlfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you — she's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." She told Harry. Eliza stood up and left him filling bewildered. **

**Hermione rushed to his side. "Are you ok, Harry?" she was concerned after seeing Harry looking dumbfounded in front of Eliza. "I can't allow her to have this level of influence over you. This is pathetic. More than pathetic, this is unhealthy." She told him as she helped him leave the library. They ran into Ron near the Great Hall. "What happened to Harry? He looks like his gonna faint." Ron commented as he took Harry from Hermione. "He sat in front of Eliza and suddenly talked to her. She said some stuff which caused him to loose his vocabulary." She explained to Ron. "Hmmm… That's a bit familiar. I remember acting that same way with that French girl, Fleur Dela Cuer. [Sigh] memories." Ron said as he placed Harry down by the sofa of their common room. Fred, George, Seamus, and Neville came closer to them. "What happened to him?" asked George. "Yeah, he looks like his going to be sick." Finished Fred. "Let me guess, Harry tried to talk to Eliza, didn't he?" Neville said. "How did you know?" asked Ron. "Same thing happened to Malfoy yesterday. He thought that he could charm her." Seamus told them. All that heard laughed. "That git does deserve that." Hermione said, still giggling. Harry slowly came back to reality. **

**It was a cloudy Wednesday afternoon, during library time; Harry saw Eliza come in and sat alone as always. Hermione watched Harry as he watched Eliza. He dare to look at her and that same time Eliza was looking at him too. Harry looked away and turned to look at Hermione," I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that she didn't look harsh or unfriendly as she had the last time I'd seen her. She looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way." Hermione didn't understand what Harry meant. Eliza sighed to herself. "What the heck." She stood up and walked over to where Harry was. She sat in front of him. He looked at her, both surprised and prepared for whatever she was about to throw at him. "Are you gonna speak to me or say something very smart and leave?" he told her as she sat in front of him and smiled. "I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." She told him with a smile. He closed his book and turned to look at her. "It would be more… prudent for you not to be my friend. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Mr. Potter." She said. "Call me Harry, ok." He told her with a smile. "I've decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." she told him with confidence. He looked at her, not knowing whether to smile or to frown. **

**He didn't exactly understood what she meant by 'hell' but he wasn't in the mode of thinking deep. He was too happy to even think about what she really meant by what she said. Both stood up and left the library together. Hermione didn't say anything when Harry was about to leave. She figured that she didn't want to ruin his happy moment. Eliza showed Harry her secret spot in the forest. Both fell on their backs and watched the clouds roll by. "What are you thinking right now, Harry?" she asked him and smiled as he turned to look at her." It's hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I'm afraid that you might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up." He told her. He smiled at her then turned to look at the clouds once again. Silently, Eliza was very irritated that she still couldn't read Harry's thoughts. Behind the smiles, she was trying so hard to push away all thoughts of how to kill Harry. **

**During biology class, they were to dissect a little guinea pig. Harry was paired with Eliza and the class noticed that Eliza was now smiling and mingling, with Harry. When she opened the pig, Harry turned green and sick." Wow, you're green, Harry." Eliza commented. Immediately, Seamus and Neville grabbed Harry and towed him out the room. After a few seconds, Eliza followed. She found them just by the corner of the stairs. "You scared me for a minute there. I thought Neville and Seamus were dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods." Eliza said as she bent down and examined Harry's face. "Honestly Potter— I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder." Eliza said in a joking manner. She helped him stand up and walked him to the hospital wing. "Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?" she asked him. He turned to her with a look of shock and horror. "Are you kidding? I weigh heavier than you, and you're saying that you'll carry me? That's crazy! And the fact that I'm the guy, even if you could carry me, that's still not the right picture to see." Harry said as they reached the hospital wing. "Forget it then, we're here already. [In a whisper] ahoboke!" she said as she went to the nurse's table and reported about the incident. "Ms. Cullen was right about you, Mr. Potter. You look worst than any corpse I have ever seen my entire life." The nurse quickly gave him a medicine of some sort. "This should make you feel better in no time. Take it easy and just lay down." The nurse instructed as she left Harry and Eliza. **

"**Someone once told me that it's healthy to ditch class once in a while." She turned to him and smiled. Eliza helped him to McGonagall's office. "Go sit down and look pale." She whispered to him. For once, he listened to her. He didn't know why he did; he just felt that he should, for now." Excuse me, Professor McGonagall. Harry doesn't look like he could take another class. Would it be ok if I take him back to our common room and make him rest?" Eliza said and smiled, knowing that the poor Professor couldn't do anything else but agree to her. "Thank you so much for your concern about his health, Ms. Cullen. It's all taken care of. You can bring him back now. Have a nice day. Get well, Mr. Potter." The Professor said. Eliza helped Harry up and out the office. "I don't know why but I don't like to lie – so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it." Harry said as he walked away from her when they got back to their common room. No one was there of course because everyone was in there respective class except for them. **

"**I saved you from another biology class – I don't owe you an explanation." She said stepping away from him. His scent got stronger and it held her tighter than before. She turned her back on him and was about to leave the room, "I hope you enjoy disappointment, Mr. Potter." She said and closed the portrait behind her. Hermione, Ron and Neville saw Eliza walking out their common room and head towards the stairs. They carefully followed her and saw her leaving the castle and jogged towards the forest. The three ran and followed her. Eliza knew that she was being followed by them but didn't say anything. And before their very eyes, Eliza vanished. She ran fast making them think that she vanished. In the center of the forest, Seth's group was waiting for her. **

"**Took you long enough to get here, leech." Seth said, trying to irritate her as usual. "Watch it, mongrel." She stood opposite of him, a few yards away. "Let's get this over with, dog." She said as she quickly attacked Seth. Hermione, Ron, and Neville found Eliza and were surprised to see Seth's group with her. "Sshh… we better not make any noise." Ron whispered to the other two. They watched as Eliza battled Seth. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Neville tugged the hem of Ron's robe. "I have this sinking feeling that we should leave right now." Neville said with a trembling voice. Hermione took his word and they immediately left the forest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron, Hermione, and Neville didn't know what to say to each other. What they saw in the forest was something that they consider weird and it doesn't happen very often at Hogwarts. "Let's agree not to tell Harry about this." Ron said as he turned to the other two. "Not just Harry but the others as well. They might think were crazy or something." Hermione added as they entered the castle. Back at the forest, Seth was being beaten up to a pulp by Eliza. "Just give up already, Clearwater." Eliza suggested. Seth on the other hand, still tried to fight despite him bruises, cuts, and other wounds. Quil and Embry tried not to interfere but Eliza looked at them, "Quil! Embry! You're not gonna just stand there and watch as Seth kills himself, are you? [Looking at Seth] Seth, please. Let's stop this fight. Get some rest. Clean you're wounds. We'll have a rematch when you're well again." Eliza was concerned about Seth's current condition. "Seth, Eliza's right. You can't fight her looking like this. You can't even stand up alone. Settle this some other time." Quil said as he helped Seth get back on his feet. The three wolves headed back to Hogwarts slowly. Embry turned back to look at Eliza "Thanks." Embry said and they were gone. **

**She was now all alone in the forest. Slowly, she fell back down. She was really weak and wounded that moment. She couldn't even move anymore. "How pathetic can I get? You better get well soon, mongrel. We still have a score to settle." Eliza told herself as she lay down very still on the grass. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine something else to get her mind of the healing wounds. After a few seconds, she could hear someone coming. Her senses were so weak at the moment because of her wounds. She didn't care if she got killed right then and there. She felt that the stranger was carrying her. Eliza opened her eyes and saw Edward smiling down at her. "You did really well." He told her. "Now, just close you're eyes and pretend to sleep. You need to rest and regain back the strength that you lost." He finished. She smiled at him and buried her head to his chest. **

**Edward arrived outside her common room and Seamus was about to go in as well. "Please hold the door." Edward said gently. Seamus nodded his head and let him go in first. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville were sitting around the coach that time. Fred, George, Collin and the Pervati twins were by their tables. Edward came in and everyone gasped. Harry quickly jumped to his feet when he saw Eliza. "What happened to her?" He asked Edward. Hermione, Ron, and Neville looked away, trying not to be suspicious. Edward read their minds, and knew that they knew. "You're three friends can tell you. They know what happened. Just ask them." Edward said and smiled. He was angry. Ginny came down the stairs and saw Edward carrying Eliza. "Can you point me were my sister's sleeps?" he asked Ginny. She nodded and led him up the stairs. **

"**Hermione? Ron? Neville? Is there something I should know?" Harry asked them. He had his back on them. Ron turned to Hermione and Neville. Silently, Neville gathered at the courage he could find within him and stepped up. "Harry, we saw Eliza fighting the Clearwater guy in the forest. We didn't stay long because it wasn't right for us to be there." Neville said as he stuttered. Harry turned around and his face was in shocked. Seth and his group were in Hufflepuff House. **

**Harry rushed out and ran to the Hufflepuff common room. Just outside, a prefect of that house was just coming out. "Excuse me; may I please speak to Seth Clearwater." Harry was polite but he was trying not to burst out. Ron, Fred, and George were with him. "For a moment." The prefect told him. Moments later, Seth and his group came out. Harry was really surprised when he saw Seth's wounds, cuts, and bruises. "What do you want?" Quil asked Harry. "I- I came here to asked what happened to Eliza Cullen. She could barely stand up when her brother brought her back. My friends told me that you had a fight with her in the forest." Harry said calmly, looking at Seth's wounds. "I don't even know who you are." Seth said as he was about to go back inside. He really wasn't feeling well. "You better just stay away from Eliza if all you ever do is hurt her." Harry warned him. Seth stopped in his tracks and sighed. "If that were even possible, I would have done that by now, Mr. Potter." Seth said as he went back in. "You better not get involve with her, if I were you." Embry said as he and Quil followed Seth back in. **

"**Took you a lot of guts to tell him that." George said. They went back to their common room and hope that everything else would be ok. When they got back, Eliza was sitting down on the coach next to Edward. She cuddled close to him. She felt safe when he was around her. This time, Harry wasn't jealous. He knew that Edward was her older brother. Eliza didn't look at Harry's way. She was trying to avoid him because of what he said to her. Four days passed, during mythology class, "Good morning, Mr. Potter." She greeted him but didn't look at him. "You're speaking to me again?" Harry said, trying not to be rude. "I just wanted to avoid you because I knew for some reason that you would ask me how I got so bad and have cuts all over. But then again, Hermione, Ron, and Neville probably have told you." She explained in a whisper. He turned to her, not knowing what to say. Then class began. **

**During break time, Eliza grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him all the way to the forest. "What are we doing here?" he asked her. "I want to know what you're thinking. That's all." She turned to him and smiled sweetly. "I'm trying to figure out what you are." He said and smiled back at her. "What have you thought of so far?" she asked him. She fell back down and stared at the clouds that were passing by. "I won't tell you. You might laugh at me." He said as he sat next to a tree. "I promise I won't." she said. "You're a vampire, aren't you?" he said in a serious voice. She froze, not knowing what to think or say to him. A lot of people tried guessing what they were and usually they guessed wrong. "I'm right aren't I?" he asked her. **

**She sat up and looked at him. "Does that scare you then?" she asked him with her head down. "Nope. It's ok. I don't really mine at all." He told her and stood up. "You're not scared of me?" she asked him in a bewildered tone and look. He simply shook his head and smiled at her. "It doesn't matter what you are. Even if you're a monster or a fairy. I- I like you the way you are…" Eliza looked at him, not knowing what to say back. She was both surprised and afraid. They went back to school but Eliza ran all the way back home. She pounded on the door. Rosalie opened and Eliza ran to find Edward. She buried her head deep in his chest. **

**"I can't take this anymore. I can't fall for him. He might go through what Bella went through. I can't let him suffer. I love him to much now to allow that." she said. If she were able to cry, she would have done so. Edward just stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Alice and Jasper weren't there. They were with Carlisle, hunting somewhere in Canada for someone. "Don't worry about that right now. Everything will be ok." Edward said, reassuring her. Emmett didn't say anything. He didn't want to get Eliza angry at the moment. Renesmee came in with Jacob. "What are you doing here, Eliza? Don't you have school?" Jacob asked as he place Nessie down. "Not until this afternoon. Sorry about Seth. I didn't mean to tear him apart… er… partially, I mean." She told him. "Don't worry. No harm done. He did deserve it a little for asking a fight." He replied. **

**Bella warmed up the Volvo and took Renesmee with her. Edward and Eliza followed. "Time to go back, Eliza. We called up the Headmaster and told him that we're taking you back already. We'll probably get there around dinner time." Bella told Eliza as she strapped Renesmee to her baby seat. Eliza gave Rosalie and Emmett a hug. Before leaving, Eliza gave Emmett a strong punch on the stomach. "That's for even thinking of making me angry!" Eliza shouted back as Edward drove off.**

**Then, the next day, Eliza was excused from her classes thanks to Edward. He asked permission to spend some time with her saying that he was leaving for Spain for a few weeks, which wasn't really true. He just wanted to hunt with Eliza. They ran eight mountains away from Hogwarts, making sure that there were to humans around. They stopped somewhere in the middle of the eighth mountain, "My palms are tingling — I really want to hit something, Ed." Eliza said as she was clutching her fist tight. "You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?" Edward said as he turned to her. "Are you trying to be funny, Edward?" she told him as she fell back down on the soft grass and quietly stared at the passing sky as she always did. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly, but to bring him along with me, it's something I can't take, Ed. I might not able to bear it if something happens to him because of me. It's one thing for me to make myself miserable, but a wholly other thing for him to be so involved." Eliza said calmly but her voice was full of fear and uncertainty. **

**Edward tried his best not to read her mind, giving her some privacy, which she really needed. He quickly stood up and smiled at her, "Aren't we supposed to hunt rather than lie down and wallow in misery?" he said. He stretched his hand to help her up. Eliza smiled at him, knowing that he was doing his best to help her with her struggle. "So, let's hunt then." She said and ran with him. The caught a pack of eight mountain lions. "This is a site to behold. Too bad Jasper ain't here to see this." Edward whispered. "Too bad that he won't be able to have any of this too." She added as she charged and took down the leader in a blink of an eye. Edward was trying his best to distract her for the mean time. They finished the entire pack within thirty minutes tops, without a drop of spilled blood on them. **

"**Has Bella been able to improve on her hunting skills?" Eliza asked as the walked slowly away from the pile of carcasses they made. "Well, she is improving but still a bit messy." Edward confessed. Eliza giggled at this. "Well, you can't expect too much from her. See is still about a year old, right? Being able to control her senses during hunting and turning away from temptation was a great surprise already." She told him, giving Bella a lot of credit. "Hmm… I wonder about that. How about you? When you were 'born', you were more or less just like Bella is now. You surprised us too. Jasper thought that you would be just like any new born, but when Alice saw you're future, Jasper was a bit disappointed." He told her, giving her the credit that she deserved. **

**Eliza smiled as she recalled the day she was "born". "I can't believe that it's already been forty years. It seems like it was just yesterday that you woke up and tackled me when you saw me." Edward said, making her more embarrassed than she already was feeling. It was already twilight when they got back to Hogwarts. Edward bid her goodbye and left. "Ed! When will you visit again?" Eliza yelled as she called after her brother. "Soon. You'll be surprised." He told her. "I can read you're mind, Ed." She told him. "Then, I'll tune you out of my head then." He told her. He ran back to Eliza and kissed her head. "Take good care of yourself, my little sister." Edward said with compassion. He tightly hugged her and got inside is Shiny, black Volvo. Then he drove off. **

**Eliza walked back to her common room. No one was around that time because they were still having their last class. Eliza sat on the sofa and stared at the fire. Harry entered and saw her sitting alone. "Can I sit down?" he asked her with a smile. She smiled back at him and nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Harry asked as he turned to look at her seriously. "Sure. What is it?" she asked back, wondering what he was thinking. "Eliza, I just wanted to ask if… Uhm… Well… I'm actually trying to figure out what you are." He said. Eliza smiled at him. "And what did you come up with so far?" she asked him with an inquiring tone. She didn't seem like she was going to laugh at him. She stood up and walked around. **

"**This is really frustrating." Eliza said. "What's frustrating?" Harry asked what was making her frustrated. "I'm wondering what you're really thinking! I can't read you at all. It's like you're mind is on the AM frequency and I'm only getting the FM." She told Harry. "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all — just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating?" he told her. "Now, I'm thinking that you might be some super hero or something close to that." He added. This made Eliza laugh. **

**She sat back next to him. Then she turned serious, "What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" she asked him. "She's dangerous. She's been trying to tell me that all along." Harry thought to himself as he looked at her, not knowing what to say. She stood up and walked to the stairs, "Kryptonite doesn't bother me either, Mr. Potter." She said as she disappeared up the stairs. Harry was left in the living room. Pondering about what she said. "What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" he recalled her words. "I wonder what she meant by being the bad guy?" he asked himself. Suddenly, "It's not my fault you're unobservant, Mr. Potter. I've been telling you that I'm dangerous." She said as she walked pass him and out the common room. **

**He was still in shock that she heard him ask such a question. During dinner, Eliza sat by her table, alone. She didn't want to sit next to them or they might notice that she wasn't eating. She couldn't even eat a small amount without thinking of spitting it all out. The next day, Emmett and Rosalie came in separate cars. Emmett was driving Eliza's black Ferrari while Rosalie drove Emmett's silver MR- 2 Turbo. The others students that were gathering in the courtyard for the Hogsmead trip, curiously looked at the two cars and wondered who owned it. Eliza Cullen came out of the castle, holding a slip of parchment and a pen. She humanly ran to the black Ferrari. Rosalie came out and jogged to Eliza's side and gave her a hug. Emmett came out and did the same. **

"**Man! Eliza's siblings are just like her!" said Neville as he turned away. "You're right. Their all inhumanly beautiful." Finished Seamus. Back by the parking lot, "Do sign this form, Emmett." She gave the parchment to him. "The Hogsmead trip eh. You could use this to drive home too. Says here, that you can do anything you want for the weekend." Emmett signed the parchment and gave Eliza her car keys. "We came to give you you're car back. Alice called from the Caribbean and said that you'll need you're car for this." Rosalie said as she leaned of the Ferrari. "They went Kingston, didn't they? I wonder what Carlisle wants from the Denali's?" Eliza pondered out loud. "Beats us. They just left without saying anything." Emmett said. "Promise me one thing, ok. If something bad happens back home, you'll call me as soon as possible, no matter what it is, agreed?" she looked at her two older siblings. Both nodded and hugged her again. **

"**Well, it's time for us to go. Don't worry, if anything happens, we'll call you immediately." Rosalie said. They walked to Emmett's car and drove off. Harry walked to where Eliza was standing. "That was you're eldest siblings, weren't they?" he asked her. "Get in the car, Harry." She said as she smiled at him. She opened the car door of the driver's side and got in. Harry looked back at the other students who were watching, then he followed what she said and got in the passengers seat. The other male students were envious of Harry. "Man! Harry is one lucky guy." Said Fred as he and George appeared out of nowhere. Hogwarts was near the coast of Portsmouth. Then, Eliza turned the car on and drove off Hogwarts grounds. "Where exactly are we going?" Eliza just gave him a smile. **

**She drove fast like she and her siblings always do. He stared into her eyes, and he saw how light her eyes were, lighter than he'd ever seen them, golden butterscotch. "If you don't mind, I might as well say this." He said. She smiled, "And what would that be?" she asked him. "You're always crabbier when your eyes are black — I expect it then." He said and smiled at her. This somehow made her smile as well. "I was wrong — you're much more observant than I gave you credit for, Mr. Potter." She told him. She laughed softly. "So, where are we going?" he asked again. "You'll see." She told him. **

"**I've noticed that of all the people at Hogwarts, Only you could get into trouble in a small school as Hogwarts. You're not a magnet for accidents — that's not a broad enough classification. You are a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you." She told him. "She seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. Her eyes locked with mine, and I guessed she was making the decision right then whether or not to simply tell me the truth." He thought to himself. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes." She told him. **

"**Did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, when I was about to invite Clearwater for a fight, and that you've been interfering with fate?" he asked her. She knew about what he did thanks to Ron and the others mind that she was able to read. "Your number was up the first time I met you." Her voice was serious and full of uncertainty. "I probably should be used to you by now — but I'm not. I have a feeling you're not the kind of person anyone got used to." He said as he leaned back on his seat. "It's harder than it should be — keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before. It was very… hard — you can't imagine how hard — it is for me. The more familiar someone's… 'Voice' is, the farther away I can hear them." She explained slowly. She gave a long sigh and was quiet for a few minutes. **

**Harry didn't have the nerve to break the ice between them. "Most of the time I tune it all out — it can be very distracting. And then it's easier to seem normal when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words. The only guess I have right now is that maybe your mind doesn't work the same way the rest of theirs do. Like your thoughts are on the AM frequency and I'm only getting FM. That's why I can't read you're moves." She told him, breaking the silence. "I'm thinking my mom dropped me when I was a baby. I must be some kind of freak then." Harry said as he heaved a sigh of frustration. **

"**I hear voices in my mind and you're worried that you're the freak." Eliza said and softly laughed. It was just then that Harry noticed how fast Eliza was going. "Are you trying to kill us?" he asked her. "I've never been in an accident, Harry — I've never even gotten a ticket. Built-in radar detector." She said as she pointed her mind. "I was raised to abide by traffic laws. Besides, if you turn us into a Ferrari pretzel around a tree trunk, you can probably just walk away." He said and pouted like a child would when not getting what he wanted. "Enough commentary on my driving." She told him. "So, how did you come up with you're theory about me?" she asked. "I decided it didn't matter." Harry said simply. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?" she asked him. "It doesn't matter to me what you are." He said and smiled. She stopped the car and turned to look at him seriously. **

"**What?" he asked. "I'd rather know what you're thinking — even if what you're thinking is insane." She said in frustration. "How long have you been seventeen?" he asked her. She smiled. "Awhile. And, I don't sleep." She said as she began to drive again. She turned to look at Harry with a wistful expression. The golden eyes held his, and he lost his train of thought. He would stare at her until she would look away, but she didn't. "Keep you're eyes on the road, will you." He said as he looked at away from her, secretly blushing. "How can you come out during the daytime?" he asked her. "Hmmm… One of these days maybe, I'll show you about that." She said and silence covered them again. "Don't you want to know if I drink blood?" She asked without looking at him. "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you. I don't want to be a monster. We call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke." She told him. **

"**Why did you leave with Edward yesterday?" Harry asked looking at the road disappearing below them. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty. It makes me… anxious… to be away from you. I was distracted all the while, worrying about you. And you asked if the sun hurt me, and it doesn't. But I can't go out in the SUNLIGHT — at least, not where anyone can see." She told him. Then, Harry lowered his head, "I didn't like it either. Not seeing you. It makes me anxious, too." He told her in a low voice. But she heard him clearly. "Don't you see it, Harry? Its one thing for me to make myself miserable, but a wholly other thing for you to be so involved. It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Harry — please, grasp that." She tried to tell him. **

"**I told you, it doesn't matter what you are. It's too late." He told her ending the conversation. They stopped by a gasoline station to fill up the car with fuel and get Harry something to eat. Just as Harry was about to cross the street, a motorcyclist drove by so fast, trying to hit Harry. Eliza read the cyclist mind and pulled Harry away from the road as the cyclist passed by and missing Harry by a few seconds. They fell on the ground at the same time. "You were right — I'm definitely fighting fate trying to keep you alive." She told him in a not so sure tone of voice. Both stood up, he turned and she was leaning toward him, her pale, glorious face just inches from his. Harry's heart stopped beating. **

**Then, the boy who was filling up the car called out. Eliza walked to the boy to pay up and grabbed the brown bag of food that she ordered for Harry to eat. "About three things I'm absolutely positive now. First, Eliza was a vampire. Second, there was part of her — and I didn't know how much that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her." He said to himself and smiled at her. There was uncertainty in her face. She was really giving him a choice — He was free to refuse, and part of her hoped for that. But it was a vain hope, in Harry's point of view. They reached the edge of Sheffield. They were now, facing the beach. It was twilight already. The perfect time of day for her. **

**They sat in front of the car, facing the beach. They sat next to each, too close that is. Eliza turned to look at Harry. Their lips slightly brushed each other and both slowly leaned in for a kiss. Harry felt the coldness of her lips which was something that he couldn't pull away from. Eliza noticed that Harry was having a hard time breathing, so she quickly pulled away from him. "Did I react badly?" He asked as she turned her gaze away from him. "You take everything so coolly — it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking." She said with a sigh of frustration. **

**The weekend went by so fast that everyone just noticed that it was Monday again. The next day, when Eliza entered the Great Hall, she could hear everyone's thought, asking the same question. She sat at her usual table but this time, Harry sat with her. She smiled as she saw and heard what Hermione was thinking. Ron and Neville were thinking the same thing as well. "Harry, Hermione wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me." Eliza paused to fix his necktie and put it in its proper side. "And as for her second question… well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself." She said. One side of her mouth pulled up into an uneven smile, his favorite smile of hers. **

**Harry walked back to his usual table and sat in front of Hermione and between Ron and Neville. "Tell us everything!" she said to him. "She drives like a maniac. It was terrifying." He said, unable to think of anything else to say at the moment. "Have you kissed her? Asked George as he and Fred sat next to Hermione. "We didn't know you were that brave enough to be alone with her." Said Fred. "She's so… intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to her." Said Seamus, joining in the conversation. "I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around her." Harry admitted. "I can't explain it right… but she's even more unbelievable behind the face." He added. Just then the bell rang to signal the beginning of afternoon classes. **

**No one noticed that Eliza took of already. "The vampire who wanted to be good — who ran around saving people's lives so she wouldn't be a monster…" Harry thought to himself. After Harry's Herbology class, leaning against the wall — looking more like a Greek goddess than anyone had a right to — Eliza was waiting for him. They went to the Great Hall for fifteen minutes break. "I'm curious" Harry said. "You're always curious." She told him as she tried to focus of Hermione's thoughts. **

"**Hermione's analyzing everything I do — she'll break it down for you later." Eliza told Harry. "I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers." He told her. "I warned you I would be listening." She told him back. "Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" she asked him. Her liquid topaz eyes were penetrating — trying futilely, Harry assumed, to lift the truth straight from his mind. "I can't be sure — I don't know how to read minds — but sometimes it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else. I'm absolutely ordinary — well, except for bad things like all the near-death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled." He said. **

**She leaned away from him a little. "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things, but you didn't hear what every human female in this school was thinking about you. Trust me just this once — you are the opposite of ordinary… Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence." She told him and laughed softly. Her bell like laugher echoed throughout the Hall. "Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding a fight with someone?" she asked him. "What are you really afraid of Harry? Do you think I can be scary?" she asked him. **

"**Well, what scares me most is you're driving." He told her, honestly. She laughed so hard that she had to clutch her stomach tightly. "Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving." She said in between laugher. "Ok, I can sense that you still have more questions. Go, ask away." She told him, regaining her composure. "What do you usually hunt when you're thirsty?" he asked her. "Bears. Grizzly bears are Emmett's favorite though." She told him. "Bears? You know, bears are not in season yet." He told her, recalling the season when bears wake up from hibernation. "Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear." Eliza said and stretched her arms upward. "If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize my brother Emmett hunting." She added. **

"**We'll that's not scary." He said with a tone of innocence. "You need a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you." She said. During D.A.D.A. class, they were having a film showing about how to defend themselves against other witches and wizards. Harry was sitting next to Eliza. The room was so dark. He was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through him when her elbow accidentally touched his hand, amazed that it was possible to be more aware of her than he already was. A crazy impulse to reach over and touch her, to stroke her perfect face just once in the darkness, nearly overwhelmed him. After the film showing, when the lights were back on and the class was being dismissed, Eliza's face startled Harry — her expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch her flared as strong as before. His goodbye got stuck in his throat. She raised her hand, hesitant, conflict raging in her eyes, and then swiftly brushed the length of his cheekbone with her fingertips. Her skin was as icy as ever, but the trail her fingers left on his skin was alarmingly warm — like he'd been burned, but didn't feel the pain of it yet. **

**Eliza left the castle. She didn't bring her car with her. She needed to hunt before she drove herself crazy. "You and Cullen, huh? She looks at you like… like you're something to eat." Said Cho who sat across Harry's table in the Great Hall. Harry didn't bother turning around to look at her. He knew what Cho was doing. Hermione had over heard Cho talking with some Hufflepuff girls the day before about how she didn't want Harry to be with Eliza. Cho was clearly regretting her decision of choosing Cedric of Harry. Now, she wants to have Harry as well. The weekend came again, this time; Eliza was planning to introduce Harry to her entire family but didn't know when the right time would be. "What if your family was here? I'm feeling a wave of real terror. Do they know that I know? Was I supposed to know that they know that I know, or not?" he said to himself as they walked to out of Hogwarts. "Don't freak yourself out, Harry." She said as she shut the door of her car. She drove so fast that Harry was holding on his seat the entire time. **

**They had a silent drive going to the beach again. "It's twilight… It's the safest time of day for us. The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" she asked him. She smiled at him, "So you never met anyone you wanted?" she asked him. Harry shook his head. "It thought I did, but then, she turned out to be someone I couldn't understand… Tell me about you're family." He said. Eliza shifted in her seat, "Well, Alice, Edward, and Bella are the most… supportive. Rosalie and Emmet on the other hand, don't understand why I can't leave you alone." She told him and smiled. "They might be right, you know. I'm nothing special. Just a magnet for trouble, as you said." He said and looked out the window. **

"**I told you — you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me. People are predictable. But you… you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise." She told him. She drove him back to Hogwarts. She was planning to go home for the night. "See you on Wednesday, Harry. Try not to get into fights with Clearwater, ok. You better be alive when I get back." She softly told him. "I promise you that." Then she drove off. She arrived home around midnight. She entered the house, hearing Rosalie stomping on the second floor. "I can't believe you!! You already know what happened to Edward and Bella! Now, you're following there footsteps?!" Rosalie said as she came down the stairs. Eliza had her head down. **

**Carlisle and Esme came out from the study when they heard Rosalie yelling at Eliza. Emmett didn't know what was going on. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" he complained. Alice and Jasper came out of the kitchen when they heard Emmett complaining. "I'm leaving Hogwarts." Eliza tried to get her way out. "I'm sorry Eliza. But I don't see you going anywhere. I don't know if you can leave anymore." Alice said with a sad tone. She saw the image of Harry in Eliza's mind and saw how it was hurting her. Just like what happened to Edward almost two years ago. "If you leave him now, will you risk his life? Leaving him undefended?" Jasper asked Eliza in the thoughts. "Why are you doing this to me?" she groaned. Her head fell into her hands. **

"**I'm not Harry's protector. I couldn't be that. Wasn't Alice's divided future enough proof of that?" she asked Jasper in his thoughts. "We'll love him too. We already do, except for Rosalie of course." He answered back in Eliza's mind. "Love him too?" Eliza whispered incredulously. Jasper and Alice sighed. "You are so blind, Eliza. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see…" Jasper said. "No. I don't have to follow that path. I will change the future." Eliza said as she tried to block out the pictures she was seeing in her mind. "Oh come on!" Emmett bellowed. "Pay attention, Emmett. Alice sees Eliza falling for a human. Just like what happened to Edward." She gagged. Eliza barely heard her. **

"**What? Is that what's been going on?" Emmett laughed on. "Tough luck, Eliza." He added. "Fall for a human? The boy that Alice said that Eliza saved from getting into a fight with Seth Clearwater? Fall in love with him?" Esme said with a stunned voice. "What do you exactly see, Alice?" Jasper demanded. Alice turned toward Jasper while Eliza stared numbly on the side of her face. "Either she'll kill him herself ---- which would really irritate you, Emmett, and Edward, not to mention what it would do to her." Alice turned to look at Eliza. "Or he'll be one of us someday." She finished her vision. Someone gasped; Eliza didn't turn to see who it was. **

"**That is not gonna happen! Neither one!" Eliza shouted. Alice didn't seem to hear her. "It all depends. She may be just strong enough to kill him --- but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control. More than Carlisle has. She may be just strong enough… the only thing she's not strong enough to do is to stay away from him. That's a lost cause." Alice said, amused. Eliza couldn't find the words she wanted. She lost her voice in her head too. Eliza stared at Alice and everyone stared at her. Eliza could see her own horrified expression from six different viewpoints. After along moment of total silence, Carlisle broke the ice with a long sigh. "Well, this certainly is complicated." He said. "I'll say." Emmett agreed. His voice was close to laugher. Trust Emmett to find the joke in the destruction of her life. **

"**Now, plans change. Alice and Jasper, you'll be going back to Hogwarts. Emmett and Edward as well. Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee will remain here. I'll write to Dumbledore now about our plans." Carlisle smiled at Eliza as he entered his study with Esme right behind him. Eliza was now debating inside her mind about Rosalie's self-righteous disgust, Emmett's humor, Carlisle's never ending patience. Worse: Alice's confidence. Jasper's confidence in that confidence. Worst of all: Esme's… joy. Eliza sat on the coach next to Esme. She touched Eliza's arm as she sat down but because of frustration, didn't acknowledge the gesture. Eliza was thinking of Alice's divided vision. But the one that scared Eliza the most was the image of her eyes, deep crimson with human blood, and the eyes of the monster. Harry's broken body in her arms, ashy white, drained, lifeless. **

**It was so concrete, so clear. Eliza couldn't stand it. She couldn't bear it at all. She tried to banish it from her mind, tried to see something else, anything else. Tried to see again the expression of his living face that had obstructed her view for the last part of her existence. All to no good. There had to be another way. Eliza ran to her car and drove away from everything. She thought of going to Scotland, to Eleazar. He was always willing to help her when she couldn't do anything herself. Back at home, Rosalie was in still in her warpath. "Carlisle, I'm going with them. You can't possibly just let this go. It happened to Edward already. Do you really want Eliza to go through the same thing?!" She reacted. Rosalie was both concerned and enraged. Carlisle was thinking about what Rosalie said. She did have a very good point. **

**Could he bear to watch as Eliza go through what Edward had gone through with Bella? What if Eliza can't finish it like he did? Could he risk her sanity? A ton of questions ran across his mind in a second. "Eliza went to see Eleazar. She'll be ok. She's going back to Hogwarts on Wednesday." Alice said a she entered Carlisle's study room. The days quickly passed by and Wednesday came. During midday, Eliza's black Ferrari, Emmet's silver MR-2 turbo, and Edward's black Volvo parked one by one by the ground parking lot. The students gathered around to see who came. They all gasped as Eliza came down from the driver's side and a tall masculine guy from the passenger's side. Seth and his friends smiled and jumped down from the second floor of the castle, directly below the parking lot. "Jacob!!" Quil yelled as they jogged towards Eliza's car. "Hey Quil!" Jacob said as they gave each other high fives. Edward came down from his Volvo and the girls screamed. Jasper and Alice came down also. Rosalie came down the same time as Emmett did. **

"**Whoa! The entire Cullen clan is here." Commented Ron. "Not quite. Bella, Edward's wife and Renesmee, his daughter ain't with them." Harry said as he smiled at Eliza's direction. Rosalie quickly grabbed Eliza by the arm and pulled her with her towards the castle. Eliza's facial expression was full of remorse. "What was that about?" asked Hermione, as she turned to look at Harry. The Cullen's paraded across the courtyard and entered the castle. Edward saw Harry and went to him. "My apologies, Mr. Potter, but you have to come with us. We have an urgent matter that you know of and we would want to discuss something with you as well." Edward calmly told him. Harry nodded and walked him Edward towards the castle. They went to Dumbledore's office, much to Harry's surprise. "Maybe they already know that I know, that's why their here." He thought to himself. Edward smiled and sent the message to Eliza via thought. This made her turned around and look at Edward then Harry. Rosalie held on to Eliza's arm even tighter. Pain shot across her face. Harry wanted to do something but he didn't know what. Dumbledore was surprise that they brought along Harry as well. "I'll guessing the\at Harry knows about you're secret." Albus said as he chuckled softly. They all sat down. **

**Meanwhile, back at the courtyard, "Hey Jacob. Why are the Cullens here?" asked Embry. "Well, Eliza is actually going through what Edward went through with Bella." He told them. Eliza went to the window and opened it, she saw Jacob just below her. "Shut up, Jacob!!!" she yelled from the third floor. Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry were so startled and scared when they saw her enraged look. Eliza sat back down. "Very well then. I will leave you to settle this matter. I promised Carlisle that I will, no matter what, not help you in solving this. He knows that you all will be able to solve this on your own." Dumbledore, in a blink of an eye, vanished. "Very well then. Harry, [Looking at him] you already know what we are and that Eliza has told you countless times how dangerous we are." Alice began to talk. "Before you say anything further, I might as well tell you that I don't care what Eliza is. It doesn't matter to me if she was a mermaid even." Harry said. Emmett and Jasper snickered when he said mermaid. Eliza saw a picture of her half fish body in Jasper and Emmett's thoughts. She threw a vase and hit them both in between. "Be serious Emmett!" Rosalie yelled at him. Jasper and Emmett behaved themselves to avoid hearing Rosalie's sharp voice. **

"**Harry, we understand that part. But things are a bit complicated than that." Alice continued. "Our kind also has its own form of govern system. If they find out about you, and we're very sure they will, Eliza will surely risk her immortality to keep you from them." Edward said. "The Volturi will surely come and take you with them. They are what your kind may consider as the royal family. While we remain as vegetarians, they do not share the same principle we do." Said Emmett. "We might as well tell him what happened to Edward." Said Rosalie with an irritated voice. "A year ago, Edward fell in love with a human too. He saved her countless times and was fighting fate to keep her alive. Same as what Eliza is doing to you now. Bella's time was up when he first met her, meaning she was already destined to die in his hands. But something hindered that event from happening. Edward tried to keep himself away from her but the more he did, the more he wanted to be with her." Narrated Alice. **

"**Hell came crashing down on them when Edward decided to keep her alive. But that proved to be harder that he expected. She was just naturally a magnet for catastrophe. Edward tried to leave her but it killed him inside when he did. He couldn't find a reason to go on so he went to the royal family to ask them to kill him. To make this long story short, they found out about Bella and wanted to kill her for knowing that vampires do exist. But Edward promised them that she will be one of us. And she did. A lot of hell still came to them after they got married when Bella was still human. She became pregnant and gave birth to Nessie. She was something that the royal family didn't know was possible." Said Jasper. "The reason we're telling you these things is that we want you to know what is in store for the both of you if you continue this relationship of yours." Said Edward. "It's not that we don't like you. It's just that, we might not be able to bear seeing Eliza going through all of it the way Edward did. She might not be able to come out victorious." Said **

**Emmett. Eliza remained silent the entire time. Harry stood up and walked to where Eliza was sitting down. He kneeled in front of her. "I told you, I will never leave you no matter what you are. I'll be right beside you through hell and heaven." He told her and pulled her close for a tight hug. "Seems like your standing alone this time, Rose." Said Alice. "He better not make her leave her or I'll personally tear him into pieces." Rosalie concluded. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward pulled Harry away from Eliza to talk to him. "Are you sure about your decision?" asked Emmett. "I didn't know if there is a choice now, really. I'm already in too deep. Now that I know — if I do know — I could do nothing about this frightening secret. Because when I think of him, of her voice, her hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of her personality, I want nothing more than to be with her any time." He told the three of them. "Alice is right. We'll definitely like you." Edward said as he softly laughed. **

**Suddenly, Eliza fell on the floor, curled into a ball. Eliza's facial expression was torn, almost pained. "Keep him away from her now!" Alice warned them quickly. Emmett and Jasper quickly pulled Harry away. Edward kneeled down by her side. "When was the last time you hunted?" he asked her. **

"**I don't know. Three or four days ago, maybe." She said with a stutter. She was really trying to control herself. Alice went to protect Harry and Emmett tried to restrain Eliza. Edward was trying his best also but Eliza threw them off like paper. Eliza jumped out the window and ran like the wind towards the mountains. Edward followed her. "Will she be alright?" Harry was more concerned than afraid. Despite the bad situation, Alice, Emmett and Jasper couldn't help themselves but laugh. Rosalie knew why but did laugh along with them but she did crack a smile. "What's so funny?" Harry asked innocently. "Nothing much, Harry. You simply remind us of Bella when she was still human. Instead of being afraid, she was rather concerned about Edward. Just like what you're feeling right now towards our sister. You're deeply worried about her instead of being afraid which is would have been the right thing." Said Emmett. Eight mountains away, Eliza saw a mountain lion and quickly jumped on it. She was really thirsty but was trying to hold it off just to finish the family discussion. **

**Despite her hunger, she was still neat and clean when she was having her fill. Edward found her walking towards him when he caught up with her. "I need to hunt before I go back. I don't want to risk anything this time. Now that you guys accept my decision already to keep him." She said as she bent her head down. Edward pulled her and gave her a tight embrace. "Silly little one. No matter what you do, we'll always love you. Even if you decided to kill him, I of all people, would help you finish what you started." He told her.**


	4. Chapter 4

Then, the boy who was filling up the car called out. Yuki walked to the boy to pay up and grabbed the brown bag of food that she ordered for Harry to eat. "(Harry) [thinking] about three things I'm absolutely positive now. First, Yuki was a vampire. Second, there was part of her — and I didn't know how much that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her." He said to himself and smiled at her. There was uncertainty in her face. She was really giving him a choice — He was free to refuse, and part of her hoped for that. But it was a vain hope, in Harry's point of view. They reached the edge of Sheffield. They were now, facing the beach. It was twilight already. The perfect time of day for her.

They sat in front of the car, facing the beach. They sat next to each, too close that is. Yuki turned to look at Harry. Their lips slightly brushed each other and both slowly leaned in for a kiss. Harry felt the coldness of her lips which was something that he couldn't pull away from. Yuki noticed that Harry was having a hard time breathing, so she quickly pulled away from him. "(Harry) did I react badly?" She turned her gaze away from him. "(Yuki) you take everything so coolly — it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking." She gave a sigh of frustration.

The weekend went by so fast that everyone just noticed that it was Monday again. The next day, when Yuki entered the Great Hall, she could hear everyone's thought, asking the same question. She sat at her usual table but this time, Harry sat with her. She smiled as she saw and heard what Hermione was thinking. Ron and Neville was thinking the same thing as well. "(Yuki) Harry, Hermione wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me." Yuki paused to fix his necktie and put it in its proper side. "(Yuki) And as for her second question… well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself." She said. One side of her mouth pulled up into an uneven smile, his favorite smile of hers.

Harry walked back to his usual table and sat in front of Hermione and between Ron and Neville. "(Hermione) tell us everything!" "(Harry) she drives like a maniac. It was terrifying." He was unable to think of anything else to say at the moment. "(George) have you kissed her?" He and Fred sat next to Hermione. "(Fred) we didn't know you were that brave enough to be alone with her." "(Seamus) she's so… intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to her." Seamus joined in the conversation. "(Harry) I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around her. [Admitting] I can't explain it right… but she's even more unbelievable behind the face." Just then the bell rang to signal the beginning of afternoon classes.

No one noticed that Yuki took off already. "(Harry) [thinking] the vampire who wanted to be good — who ran around saving people's lives so she wouldn't be a monster…" After Harry's Herbology class, leaning against the wall — looking more like a Greek goddess than anyone had a right to — Yuki was waiting for him. They went to the Great Hall for fifteen minutes break. "(Harry) I'm curious" "(Yuki) you're always curious." She tried to focus of Hermione's thoughts.

"(Yuki) Hermione's analyzing everything I do — she'll break it down for you later." "(Harry) I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers." "(Yuki) I warned you I would be listening. Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" Her liquid topaz eyes were penetrating — trying futilely, Harry assumed, to lift the truth straight from his mind. "(Harry) I can't be sure — I don't know how to read minds — but sometimes it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else. I'm absolutely ordinary — well, except for bad things like all the near-death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled."

She leaned away from him a little. "(Yuki) you don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things, but you didn't hear what every human female in this school was thinking about you. Trust me just this once — you are the opposite of ordinary… Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence." She laughed softly. Her bell like laugher echoed throughout the Hall. "(Yuki) or are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding a fight with someone? [Pausing] What are you really afraid of Harry? Do you think I can be scary?"

"(Harry) well, what scares me most is you're driving." She laughed so hard that she had to clutch her stomach tightly. "(Yuki) of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving. [Trying to calm down]Ok, I can sense that you still have more questions. Go, ask away." She was regaining her composure. "(Harry) what do you usually hunt when you're thirsty?" "(Yuki) bears. Grizzly bears are Emmett's favorite though." "(Harry) bears? You know, bears are not in season yet." He was trying to recall the season when bears wake up from hibernation. "(Yuki) nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear." Yuki stretched her arms upward. "(Yuki) if you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize my brother Emmett hunting."

"(Harry) we'll that's not scary." His tone was full of innocence. "(Yuki) you need a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you." During D.A.D.A. class, they were having a film showing about how to defend themselves against other witches and wizards. Harry was sitting next to Yuki. The room was so dark. He was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through him when her elbow accidentally touched his hand, amazed that it was possible to be more aware of her than he already was. A crazy impulse to reach over and touch her, to stroke her perfect face just once in the darkness, nearly overwhelmed him. After the film showing, when the lights were back on and the class was being dismissed, Yuki's face startled Harry — her expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch her flared as strong as before. His goodbye got stuck in his throat. She raised her hand, hesitant, conflict raging in her eyes, and then swiftly brushed the length of his cheekbone with her fingertips. Her skin was as icy as ever, but the trail her fingers left on his skin was alarmingly warm — like he'd been burned, but didn't feel the pain of it yet.

Yuki left the castle. She didn't bring her car with her. She needed to hunt before she drove herself crazy. "(Cho) you and Cullen, huh? She looks at you like… like you're something to eat." Cho was sitting across Harry's table in the Great Hall. Harry didn't bother turning around to look at her. He knew what Cho was doing. Hermione had over heard Cho talking with some Hufflepuff girls the day before about how she didn't want Harry to be with Yuki. Cho was clearly regretting her decision of choosing Cedric over Harry. Now, she wants to have Harry as well. The weekend came again, this time; Yuki was planning to introduce Harry to her entire family but didn't know when the right time would be. "(Harry) what if your family was here? I'm feeling a wave of real terror. Do they know that I know? Was I supposed to know that they know that I know, or not?" They walked out of Hogwarts. "(Yuki) don't freak yourself out, Harry." She shut the door of her car. She drove so fast that Harry was holding on his seat the entire time.

They had a silent drive going to the beach again. "(Yuki) it's twilight… It's the safest time of day for us. The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" She smiled at him, "(Yuki) so you never met anyone you wanted?" Harry shook his head. "(Harry) it thought I did, but then, she turned out to be someone I couldn't understand… Tell me about you're family." Yuki shifted in her seat, "(Yuki) well, Alice, Edward, and Bella are the most… supportive. Rosalie on the other hand, don't understand why I can't leave you alone. And Emmett… well he doesn't care if your ugly or whatever. As long as your strong, he'll like you." She smiled. "(Harry) they might be right, you know. I'm nothing special. Just a magnet for trouble, as you said." He looked out the window.

"(Yuki) I told you — you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me. People are predictable. But you… you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise." She drove him back to Hogwarts. She was planning to go home for the night. "(Yuki) see you on Wednesday, Harry. Try not to get into fights with Clearwater, ok. You better be alive when I get back." "(Harry) I promise you that." Then she drove off. She arrived home around midnight. She entered the house, hearing Rosalie stomping on the second floor. "(Rosalie) I can't believe you! You already know what happened to Edward and Bella! Now, you're following their footsteps?" Rosalie said as she came down the stairs. Yuki had her head down.

Carlisle and Esme came out from the study when they heard Rosalie yelling at Yuki. Emmett didn't know what was going on. "(Emmett) can someone tell me what's going on?" Emmett began to complain. Alice and Jasper came out of the kitchen when they heard Emmett complaining. "(Yuki) I'm leaving Hogwarts." Yuki tried to get her way out. "(Alice) I'm sorry Yuki. But I don't see you going anywhere. I don't know if you can leave anymore." Alice's tone was sad. She saw the image of Harry in Yuki's mind and saw how it was hurting her. Just like what happened to Edward almost two years ago. "(Jasper) [Asking Yuki in the thoughts] if you leave him now, will you risk his life? Leaving him undefended?" "(Yuki) why are you doing this to me?" she groaned. Her head fell into her hands.

"(Yuki) [asking Jasper back in his thoughts] I'm not Harry's protector. I couldn't be that. Wasn't Alice's divided future enough proof of that?" "(Jasper) [answering back in Yuki's mind] we'll love him too. We already do, except for Rosalie of course." "(Yuki) [whispering] love him too?" Jasper and Alice sighed. "(Jasper) you are so blind, Yuki. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see…" "(Yuki) no. I don't have to follow that path. I will change the future." Yuki tried to block out the pictures she was seeing in her mind. "(Emmett) oh come on!" Emmett bellowed. "(Rosalie) pay attention, Emmett. Alice sees Yuki falling for a human. Just like what happened to Edward." She gagged. Yuki barely heard her.

"(Emmett) what? Is that what's been going on? [Laughing] Tough luck, Yuki." "(Esme) fall for a human? The boy that Alice said that Yuki saved from getting into a fight with Seth Clearwater? Fall in love with him?" Her tone was stunned. "(Jasper) what do you exactly see, Alice?" Jasper demanded. Alice turned toward Jasper while Yuki stared numbly on the side of her face. "(Alice) either she'll kill him herself - which would really irritate you, Emmett, and Edward, not to mention what it would do to her. [Turned to look at Yuki] or he'll be one of us someday." She finished her vision. Someone gasped; Yuki didn't turn to see who it was.

"(Yuki) that is not gonna happen! Neither one!" She shouted. Alice didn't seem to hear her. "(Alice) it all depends. She may be just strong enough to kill him - but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control. More than Carlisle has. She may be just strong enough… the only thing she's not strong enough to do is to stay away from him. That's a lost cause." Alice was amused. Yuki couldn't find the words she wanted. She lost her voice in her head too. Yuki stared at Alice and everyone stared at her. Yuki could see her own horrified expression from six different viewpoints. After along moment of total silence, Carlisle broke the ice with a long sigh. "(Carlisle) well, this certainly is complicated." "(Emmett) I'll say." His voice was close to laugher. Trust Emmett to find the joke in the destruction of her life.

"(Carlisle) now, plans change. Alice and Jasper, you'll be going back to Hogwarts. Emmett and Edward as well. Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee will remain here. I'll write to Dumbledore now about our plans." Carlisle smiled at Yuki as he entered his study with Esme right behind him. Yuki was now debating inside her mind about Rosalie's self-righteous disgust, Emmett's humor, Carlisle's never ending patience. Worse: Alice's confidence. Jasper's confidence in that confidence. Worst of all: Esme's… joy. Yuki sat on the coach next to Esme. She touched Yuki's arm as she sat down but because of frustration, didn't acknowledge the gesture. Yuki was thinking of Alice's divided vision. But the one that scared Yuki the most was the image of her eyes, deep crimson with human blood, and the eyes of the monster. Harry's broken body in her arms, ashy white, drained, lifeless.

It was so concrete, so clear. Yuki couldn't stand it. She couldn't bear it at all. She tried to banish it from her mind, tried to see something else, anything else. Tried to see again the expression of his living face that had obstructed her view for the last part of her existence. All to no good. There had to be another way. Yuki ran to her car and drove away from everything. She thought of going to Scotland, to Eleazar. He was always willing to help her when she couldn't do anything herself. Back at home, Rosalie was in still in her warpath. "(Rosalie) Carlisle, I'm going with them. You can't possibly just let this go. It happened to Edward already. Do you really want Yuki to go through the same thing?" Rosalie was both concerned and enraged. Carlisle was thinking about what Rosalie said. She did have a very good point.

Could he bear to watch as Yuki go through what Edward had gone through with Bella? What if Yuki can't finish it like he did? Could he risk her sanity? A ton of questions ran across his mind in a second. "(Alice) Yuki went to see Eleazar. She'll be ok. She's going back to Hogwarts on Wednesday." Alice entered Carlisle's study room. The days quickly passed by and Wednesday came. During midday, Yuki's black Ferrari, Emmet's silver MR-2 turbo, and Edward's black Volvo parked one by one by the ground parking lot. The students gathered around to see who came. They all gasped as Yuki came down from the driver's side and a tall masculine guy from the passenger's side. Seth and his friends smiled and jumped down from the second floor of the castle, directly below the parking lot. "(Quil) Jacob!" Quil yelled as they jogged towards Yuki's car. "(Jacob) hey Quil!" They gave each other high fives. Edward came down from his Volvo and the girls screamed. Jasper and Alice came down also. Rosalie came down the same time as Emmett did. "(Ron) whoa! The entire Cullen clan is here." "(Harry) not quite. Bella, Edward's wife and Renesmee, his daughter ain't with them." Harry smiled at Yuki's direction. Rosalie quickly grabbed Yuki by the arm and pulled her with her towards the castle. Yuki's facial expression was full of remorse. "(Hermione) what was that about?" she turned to look at Harry. The Cullen's paraded across the courtyard and entered the castle. Edward saw Harry and went to him. "(Edward) my apologies, Mr. Potter, but you have to come with us. We have an urgent matter that you know of and we would want to discuss something with you as well." Edward calmly told him. Harry nodded and walked with Edward towards the castle. They went to Dumbledore's office, much to Harry's surprise. "(Harry) [thinking] maybe they already know that I know, that's why their here." Edward smiled and sent the message to Yuki via thought. This made her turned around and look at Edward then Harry. Rosalie held on to Yuki's arm even tighter. Pain shot across her face. Harry wanted to do something but he didn't know what. Dumbledore was surprise that they brought along Harry as well. "(Albus) I'm guessing that Harry knows about you're secret." Albus chuckled softly. They all sat down.

Meanwhile, back at the courtyard, "(Embry) hey Jacob. Why are the Cullens here?" "(Jacob) well, Yuki is actually going through what Edward went through with Bella." Yuki went to the window and opened it, she saw Jacob just below her. "(Yuki) shut up, Jacob!" she yelled from the third floor. Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry were so startled and scared when they saw her enraged look. Yuki sat back down. "(Albus) very well then. I will leave you to settle this matter. I promised Carlisle that I will, no matter what, not help you in solving this. He knows that you all will be able to solve this on your own." Dumbledore, in a blink of an eye, vanished. "(Alice) and so, Harry [Looking at him] you already know what we are and that Yuki has told you countless times how dangerous we are." "(Harry) before you say anything further, I might as well tell you that I don't care what Yuki is. It doesn't matter to me if she was a mermaid even." Emmett and Jasper snickered when he said mermaid. Yuki saw a picture of her half fish body in Jasper and Emmett's thoughts. She threw a vase and hit them both in between. "(Rosalie) be serious Emmett!" Rosalie yelled at him. Jasper and Emmett behaved themselves to avoid hearing Rosalie's sharp voice.

"(Alice) Harry, we understand that part. But things are a bit complicated than that." "(Edward) our kind also have its own form of govern system. If they find out about you, and we're very sure they will, Yuki will surely risk her immortality to keep you from them." "(Emmett) the Volturi will surely come and take you with them. They are what your kind may consider as the royal family. While we remain as vegetarians, they do not share the same principle we do." "(Rosalie) we might as well tell him what happened to Edward." Rosalie was irritated. "(Alice) [Narrating the past] a year ago, Edward fell in love with a human too. He saved her countless times and was fighting fate to keep her alive. Same as what Yuki is doing to you now. Bella's time was up when he first met her, meaning she was already destined to die in his hands. But something hindered that event from happening. Edward tried to keep himself away from her but the more he did, the more he wanted to be with her."

"(Jasper) hell came crashing down on them when Edward decided to keep her alive. But that proved to be harder that he expected. She was just naturally a magnet for catastrophe. Edward tried to leave her but it killed him inside when he did. He couldn't find a reason to go on so he went to the royal family to ask them to kill him. To make this long story short, they found out about Bella and wanted to kill her for knowing that vampires do exist. But Edward promised them that she will be one of us. And she did. A lot of hell still came to them after they got married when Bella was still human. She became pregnant and gave birth to Nessie. She was something that the royal family didn't know was possible." "(Edward) the reason we're telling you these things is that we want you to know what is in store for the both of you if you continue this relationship of yours." "(Emmett) it's not that we don't like you. It's just that, we might not be able to bear seeing Yuki going through all of it the way Edward did. She might not be able to come out victorious." Yuki remained silent the entire time. Harry stood up and walked to where Yuki was sitting down. He kneeled in front of her. "(Harry) I told you, I will never leave you no matter what you are. I'll be right beside you through hell and heaven." He pulled her close for a tight hug. "(Alice) seems like your standing alone this time, Rose." "(Rosalie) he better not leave her or I'll personally tear him into pieces." Rosalie concluded. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward pulled Harry away from Yuki to talk to him. "(Emmett) are you sure about your decision?" "(Harry) I didn't know if there is a choice now, really. I'm already in too deep. Now that I know — if I do know — I could do nothing about this frightening secret. Because when I think of her, of her voice, her hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of her personality, I want nothing more than to be with her any time." "(Edward) Alice is right. We'll definitely like you." Edward softly laughed.

Suddenly, Yuki fell on the floor, curled into a ball. Yuki's facial expression was torn, almost pained. "(Alice) keep him away from her now!" Alice warned them quickly. Emmett and Jasper quickly pulled Harry away. Edward kneeled down by her side. "(Edward) when was the last time you hunted?" "(Yuki) I don't know. Three or four days ago, maybe." She stuttered. She was really trying to control herself. Alice went to protect Harry and Emmett tried to restrain Yuki. Edward was trying his best also but Yuki threw them off like paper. Yuki jumped out the window and ran like the wind towards the mountains. Edward followed her. "(Harry) will she be alright?" Harry was more concerned than afraid. Despite the bad situation, Alice, Emmett and Jasper couldn't help themselves but laugh.

Rosalie knew why but didn't laugh along with them but she did crack a smile. "(Harry) what's so funny?" Harry looked innocently at them. "(Emmett) nothing much, Harry. You simply remind us of Bella when she was still human. Instead of being afraid, she was rather concerned about Edward. Just like what you're feeling right now towards our sister. You're deeply worried about her instead of being afraid which is would have been the right thing." Eight mountains away, Yuki saw a mountain lion and quickly jumped on it. She was really thirsty but was trying to hold it off just to finish the family discussion. Despite her hunger, she was still neat and clean when she was having her fill. Edward found her walking towards him when he caught up with her. "(Yuki) I need to hunt before I go back. I don't want to risk anything this time. Now that you guys accept my decision to keep him." She bent her head down. Edward pulled her and gave her a tight embrace. "(Edward) silly little one. No matter what you do, we'll always love you. Even if you decided to kill him, I of all people, would help you finish what you started."


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward and Yuki came back after an hour. She was now calm and relaxed. Harry ran to her side and looked at her over and over as if she was injured. "(Harry) are you ok? Are you hurt? If so, tell me where." He was like a crazed boyfriend. She and her family laughed. "(Yuki) Harry, relax. I'm fine now. I was just thirsty. I'm not hurt anywhere." She held his face. To her family's surprise, Harry wasn't surprised of her cold skin nor did he pull her hand away from his face. "(Harry) I was so worried about you." He held her tightly in his arms. By the courtyard, Seth was trying his best not to listen to the conversation of the Cullens with Harry. He tried his best but he couldn't help it. Jacob understood him in a way. The Cullens came out with Harry. "(Edward) remember; don't let yourselves be thirsty." Edward reminded Alice, Jasper and Yuki. "(Rosalie) we'll tell Carlisle that there is no reason for us to stay. But we will visit." "(Emmett) yeah, we'll visit often to get to know our future family member." Emmett laughed. He always finds something to laugh at in any problem. "(Yuki) shut up, Emmett!" Yuki threw him a book. Harry was really going to be apart of their family. And he was happy about it. **

**Seth could clearly read Harry's mind and he wasn't too happy about it. "(Jacob) Seth, I know this is hard for you but you have to control your mind. Edward can read your mind too, remember?" Jacob tried to remind Seth about that. "(Seth) I know that, Jacob." Seth turned his back and walked towards the castle. Quil and Embry looked at Jacob and then went after Seth. They knew how hard he was trying to behave and get his thoughts together but they saw that it wasn't that hard. Jacob felt sorry for him. Edward stood next to him, "(Edward) you know what? I can honestly say that among all off you, Seth is the most sacrificing." Jacob knew he was right and nodded. Edward watched as Seth, Quil and Embry disappeared into the castle and then he turned his gaze to Yuki and the rest. **

**Everyone was smiling and laughing. From the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry's friends were laughing and was already planning to tease them when they return. Ron and Hermione were the happiest of all. Finally, Harry was feeling complete and they hoped that Yuki wouldn't hurt their friend. Yuki heard what they were thinking and for fun, she decided to answer their thoughts. "(Yuki) [thinking] don't worry. I won't hurt your friend. I love him too much to do such a foul thing." Ron and Hermione turned to look at each other and ran back to the window and saw Yuki looking up at them. She smiled and held Harry's arm lovingly. Ron smiled back and felt relieved knowing that Harry was going to be fine.**

** Everything went smoothly after the talk. During their first week, everyone was talking about Harry and Yuki. She reassured him that everything was alright and that he didn't need to worry about anything else. She made sure that nothing was going to hurt Harry, not while she was around. It was finally Friday and Yuki had to leave for a few hours to hunt with Jasper and Alice. She was in the living room, getting ready to leave. Harry was sitting on the sofa, watching her glide through the room. Yuki turned to look at him again, wondering if she really ought to go. Harry sighed, he knew why she was hesitating. "(Harry) ****I promise to try to be safe. I'll read a book tonight — that ought to be fraught with peril." He was being sarcastic and she knew it. "(Yuki) Be safe." He kissed her forehead then she jumped out the window. He kept suggesting that she use the door, but she would argue every time and she ends up winning because no matter which way he looks at it, she was right. The window is the most convenient way out. He sat back down on the sofa, facing the furnace. They're relationship couldn't continue to balance, as it did, on the point of a knife. They would fall off one edge or the other, depending entirely upon her decision, or her instincts. Harry's decision were being made, made before he'd ever consciously chosen, and his committed to seeing it through… There is nothing more terrifying for him, more excruciating, than the thought of turning away from her. That's an impossibility. He smiled to himself and went up to bed. He knew that they wouldn't be back until later in the evening.**

** The next day, Harry woke up to see, Yuki sitting by his window sill. She was playing with his owl, who by a strange fate, liked her. "(Yuki) good morning." Harry grabbed his glasses from his night stand and turned to look at her. From the tone of her voice, she was trying to come up with a definite decision of something important. "(Harry) where did everyone else go?" he noticed that no one else was in the room. "(Yuki) everyone went to Hogsmeade already, Harry. [Standing up and tossing him some clean clothes.] now get up and get washed. We're going somewhere. [She paused by the door] there's something I want to show you." She then left the room and waited for him in the living room. **

** Back in the guy's room, Harry was wondering what she wanted him to see and why she looked troubled. He quickly got dressed and went down to the living room. Yuki heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. She stood up and went to the door. He ran after her. They went to the parking lot and they Yuki drove away from the castle. She was planning to take Harry to the forest. When there was no more road for the car to get through, Yuki and Harry got down and hike to the center of the forest. "(Harry) Yuki? Where are we going?" she kept moving forward, "(Yuki) you asked me before if the sunlight hurts us, remember? Then I told you it doesn't but we still can't be seen outside, under the sunlight." Harry understood what she was trying to say. She was going to show him why they weren't supposed to be seen outside on a sunny day. Yuki stopped and he knew that they had finally reached their destination. She turned towards Harry and raised her hand to touch his face. Her cold touch on his skin never failed to make his heart thud erratically. Twice, when that happened, he caught a look on her face that made him sure she could somehow hear it. **

**Yuki seemed to take a deep breath, and then she stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun. Yuki in the sunlight was shocking. Harry couldn't get used to it, though he'd been staring at her all afternoon. Her skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. Now and then, her lips would move, so fast it looked like they were trembling. But, when Harry asked, she told him she was singing to herself; it was too low for him to hear. She went and took a seat next to Harry on the soft grass.**

"**(Yuki) it's too easy to be myself with you." She smiled at him. "(Harry) I'm wishing that I could believe that you were real. And I'm wishing that I wasn't afraid." This alarmed Yuki. She turned and held his face between her hands, "(Yuki) I don't want you to be afraid." But for some reason, he knew she was about to burst out of her cool façade. Harry was about to touch her face and was planning to kiss her when she stopped him, "(Yuki) I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!" Harry sat without moving, more frightened of her than he had ever been. He'd never seen her so completely freed of that carefully cultivated facade. She'd never been less human… or more beautiful. Then when Yuki noticed Harry's face, she suddenly gathered herself and calmed back down. "(Yuki) I promise… I swear not to hurt you. Please forgive me. I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now." She was smiling again and he knew she was alright. This relieved him. Harry looked into her eyes, abruptly grasping that this was every bit as new to her as it was to him. As many years of unfathomable experience as she had, this was hard for her, too. **

"**(Yuki) why were you afraid?" "(Harry) I was afraid… because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can't stay with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should." She smiled at him, understanding him a bit. "(Yuki) that is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should. But remember that it's not only your company I crave! Never forget that. Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else." Harry smiled at her, "(Harry) so what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" She smiled at him, "(Yuki) yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin." She leaned away from Harry and laid back down on the grass. **

"**(Yuki) when you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. [Paused] In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow… I so very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there — so easily dealt with. [she sighed and closed her eyes] Who were you, an insignificant little boy, to chase me from the place I wanted to be? It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn't simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. I wasn't used to having to go to such circuitous measures, listening to your words in Hermione's mind… her mind isn't very original, and it was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn't know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating. At the time, all I could think was, 'Not him.'" She opened her eyes and saw a bright blue sky and smiled. **

"**(Harry) [thinking] common sense told me I should be terrified. Instead, I'm relieved to finally understand. And I'm now filled with compassion for her suffering, even now, as she confessed her craving to take my life." Yuki sat up and faced Harry, "(Yuki) Harry, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold… to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses… it would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever." She smiled at him and held his face with her hands. "(Harry) you already know how I feel, of course. I'm here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." He held her hands with his. "(Yuki) And so the lioness fell in love with the lamb…" "(Harry) what a stupid lamb." "(Yuki) What a sick, masochistic lioness." They both laughed and he held her tight against his body.**

"**(Yuki) It was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness… I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your throat." See raised her free hand and placed it gently on the side of his neck. Harry sat very still, the chill of her touch a natural warning — a warning telling him to be terrified. But there was no feeling of fear in him. There were, however, other feelings… "(Yuki) The blush on your cheeks is lovely… Be very still." She came to rest with the side of her face pressed tenderly against his chest. Listening to his heart. Harry knew at any moment it could be too much, and his life could end — so quickly that he might not even notice. And he couldn't make himself be afraid. Harry couldn't think of anything, except that she was touching him. No one could be still like Yuki. She closed her eyes and became as immobile as stone, a carving under his hand. **

"**(Yuki) I wish you could feel the… complexity… the confusion… I feel. That you could understand. I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger — the thirst — that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely. [Pause] I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?... I don't know how to be close to you. I don't know if I can." She moved away from his chest and looked at him straight in the eye. "(Harry) you're better at this than you give yourself credit for." She smiled at him. "(Yuki) I have human instincts — they may be buried deep, but they're there." **

**She stood up and extended her hand to Harry, "(Yuki) I'll show you how I travel in the forest." He stood up and looked at her, "(Harry) will you turn into a bat?" she smiled at him and stood in front of him. "(Yuki) come on, little coward, climb on my back." Harry's eyes widened in horror. "(Harry) I'm a whole lot heavier than your average backpack." She carried him as if he were a small thin child. Then she took a step back and ran fast forward. Yuki was holding on to Harry very carefully and he held on to her as tight as he possibly could, without choking her, of course. After a very quick run around the forest, they were back in the center of the forest, where they started. "(Harry) I think I need to lie down." Harry was trying to let his mind and spirit catch up back to him. "(Yuki) you're as white as a ghost — no, you're as white as me! [Laughing] running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about." **

**She sat very close to Harry, she hesitated — not in the normal way, the human way. Not the way a woman might hesitate before she kissed a man, to gauge his reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps she would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself. Yuki hesitated to test herself, to see if this was safe, to make sure she was still in control of her need. And then her cold, marble lips pressed very softly against Harry's. when she parted away, "(Yuki) I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know. [Noticing Harry's facial expression] are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" she teased him as they began to go down the mountain path, back to the car. She was a different Yuki than the one he had known. And Harry felt all the more besotted by her. It would cause him physical pain to be separated from her now. When they reached the car, Harry wanted to drive back to Hogwarts, thinking how scary Yuki can drive. "(Yuki) Harry, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk." To not have an argument, Yuki promised to drive a bit slower. **

"**(Harry) are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" he turned to look at her. Yuki chuckled for a few moments, "(Yuki) I don't remember it well — it was a very long time ago, and human memories fade. I do remember how it felt, when Carlisle saved me. It's not an easy thing, not something you could forget… It was difficult. Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it. But Carlisle has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us… I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history." "(Harry) tell me a little bit more of your family." "(Yuki) [smiling] Alice.. She sees things — things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change. Do you think I could walk down the street in the sunlight without causing traffic accidents? There's a reason why we chose the Olympic Peninsula, one of the most sunless places in the world. It's nice to be able to go out side in the day. You wouldn't believe how tired you can get of nighttime in eighty-odd years." It was almost dinnertime when they got back to Hogwarts. Everyone was entering the Great Hall and Yuki was very glad to see her siblings waiting for her. Harry sat with his friends and Yuki went to sit in their separate table. Seth kept glancing at Yuki and then at Harry. He didn't like what he saw in Harry's mind. Where he was and what he and Yuki did the whole day. Embry and Quil turned away and tried to think of other things to drown out Seth's thoughts.**

**After supper, they all went back to their common rooms. Harry and Yuki, however, were in the quidditch field. "(Yuki) I was curious about you." Harry already knew what she meant. "(Harry) you spied on me?" "(Yuki) you're interesting when you sleep. You talk." Harry blushed, he knew he talks in his sleep, of course; Ron's mother teased him about it. He hadn't thought it was something he needed to worry about here, though. "(Yuki) [looking serious] You miss your mother. When it rains, the sound makes you restless. You used to talk about home a lot, but it's less often now. Once you said, 'It's too green.' [she leaned on the back of the bench] If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it." They stood up and decided to go back to their common room. Most of the guys in Harry's room were with Oliver, the captain of their team. Harry tried not to think of Yuki, sitting in his bed, waiting, because then he had to start all over with the calming process. It was very difficult, while she was touching him, to frame a coherent question. "(Harry) It seems to be… much easier for you, now, to be close to me." "(Yuki) mind over matter." "(Harry) would you like a round of applause?" Yuki chuckled, "(Yuki) In the last hundred years or so, I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with… in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it… at being with you… It's not easy. But this afternoon, I was still… undecided. I am sorry about that, it was unforgivable for me to behave so. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough… And while there was still that possibility that I might be… overcome, I was… susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would… that I ever could…" Harry had never seen her struggle for words. It was so… human. **

"**(Yuki) I've had the scent of you in my head all day, and I've grown amazingly desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time, I'll have to start over again. Not quite from scratch, though, I think. Isn't it supposed to be like this? The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it? I was surprised by the flare of resentment, almost fury, that I felt — I didn't recognize what it was at first… [Recalling memories of her first night in Hogwarts] I wrestled all night, while watching you sleep, with the chasm between what I knew was right, moral, ethical, and what I wanted. I knew that if I continued to ignore you as I should, or if I left for a few years, till you were gone, that someday you would end up with Ginny or Cho, or someone like them. It made me angry. The feeling that coursed through me then was unnerving, staggering. And I knew I couldn't ignore you any longer." She stood up and went to the window.**

"**(Yuki) I'm new at this; you're resurrecting the human in me, and everything feels stronger because it's fresh. For almost ninety years I've walked among my kind, and yours… all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet. You only have to risk your life every second you spend with me, that's surely not much. You only have to turn your back on nature, on humanity… what's that worth? [she laid next to Harry] Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet." She gave him a very quick kiss. "(Harry) [smiling] yeah, it's an off day when I don't get somebody telling me how edible I smell. Why do you do it? I still don't understand how you can work so hard to resist what you… are. Please don't misunderstand, of course I'm glad that you do. I just don't see why you would bother in the first place." "(Yuki) you see, just because we've been… dealt a certain hand… it doesn't mean that we can't choose to rise above — to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted. To try to retain whatever essential humanity we can." "(Harry) Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning? You are mythical, after all." **

**She chuckled again, softly this time. "(Yuki) I won't leave you. I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it just gets worse and worse. It's just that you are so soft, so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Harry, simply by accident. You don't realize how incredibly breakable you are. I can never, never afford to lose any kind of control when I'm with you." Then she laughed, and then began to hum that same, unfamiliar lullaby; the voice of an archangel, soft in Harry's ear. She then gently whispered in his ears, "(Yuki) you are my life now." He heard her but didn't bother looking up, knowing she would just make him melt as she always did.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Harry was alone when he woke up. Just as he was about to get out of bed, his friends came in and was laughing out loud. "(Ron) hey Harry! We're back." "(Neville) you missed half of your life!" "(Seamus) Oliver's place was great! You should have seen Ron chasing a chicken without a wand." "(Ron) [sarcastic] Hahaha… very funny." "(Neville) [laughing] and after a few minutes, the chicken was chasing Ron." They all laughed, including Harry. They told Harry everything that they did and how much fun they had. But when Ron saw Yuki pass by their open door, Harry's smile was from ear to ear. He knew that Harry had a whole lot of fun here with her than they had at Oliver's. Ron couldn't help himself but smile at the thought that Harry was in good hands.

During break, Yuki and Harry were by the lake, "(Yuki) What would you say to meeting my family?" She saw a bit of hesitation in his face and she was about to ask him something but he spoke up, "(Harry) I'm not afraid of them. I'm afraid they won't… like me. Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone… like me… home to meet them? Do they know that I know about them?" He meant Esme and Carlisle. The week flew by and the weekend came. Saturday morning, Harry was trying to look for something nice to wear. "(Harry) I doubted there were any etiquette books detailing how to dress when your vampire sweetheart takes you home to meet her vampire family." Yuki was sitting on his bed. They were alone as usual. Everyone else went to Neville's place this time. "(Yuki) You are utterly indecent — no one should look so tempting, it's not fair." Harry gave her a smug look. She knew that he didn't believe her.

"(Yuki) Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" she glided towards him and was about to kiss him. She did and he could feel her cold, marble lips press gently on his. Then she noticed that he was having a hard time breathing, "(Harry) you… made… me… faint." He fell on his bed. Yuki chuckled and shook her head. "(Yuki) What am I going to do with you? Last time I kiss you, you attack me! Today you pass out on me!" he sat next to him and held his head. "(Harry) I think I forgot to breathe." she gently stroked his head. "(Yuki) And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?" he nodded and she laughed.

He finally got dressed and they went to the parking lot. Yuki was trying to drive slowly despite the fact that she wanted to get home before lunch. Harry was imagining what her house was like. When they got to Forks, Harry's eyes widened in shock. They're house was very elegant and modern. The walls were made of wood and glass. She took his hand and they went in the house. Everyone was there, including Jacob. They went to the kitchen were everyone was busy preparing for their arrival. It was Alice who first noticed them come in, "(Alice) You do smell nice. I never noticed before, Harry." Everyone turned to see them by the kitchen door. Yuki smiled at everyone. Esme gave Yuki a big hug and smiled at Harry. "(Esme) I hope you haven't been showing off— it's rude. You know there are no exceptions to every rule." She reminded her. Then she went to the stove to check what she was cooking. "(Harry) [whispering] I'm feeling extremely insignificant." "(Yuki) [whispering back] they like you, you know. Actually, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. All this time she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was much younger than Edward when Carlisle changed me… She's ecstatic. Every time she see's me touching you, she just about chokes with satisfaction." This helped Harry relax a bit.

Yuki gave Harry a quick tour of their house. She took him to see her room. "(Yuki) It's the one place we never have to hide." Just like Edward's room, Yuki had more shelves than he does. Two shelves for all her CD collection and six more shelves for her books. There was no bed but there was a black leather couch. There were more books on the floor too. Carlisle called Yuki to his study so she left Harry by himself in her room. "(Harry) [thinking] She really does loved to read." Esme came in and smiled at them, "(Esme) Yuki didn't tell you she was musical and a reader, did she? [walking around the room] it's very nice to know that our Yuki is having a great time at that school and she has someone to make her behave." Harry saw that Esme had dimples. He began to wonder if this was her mother. Then they had lunch and Carlisle began his life story and made his voice louder than usual for Harry's sake. When it was almost five in the afternoon, Esme was about to prepare dinner for Harry. He was human and had to eat, unlike them.

Yuki and Harry was upstairs. In her room, Harry was in deep thought about everything he heard today. "(Yuki) I know that at some point, something I tell you or something you see is going to be too much. And then you'll run away from me, screaming as you go. I won't stop you. I want this to happen, because I want you to be safe. And yet, I want to be with you. The two desires are impossible to reconcile…" Harry gave her a reassuring smile, "(Harry) I'm not running anywhere." "(Yuki) I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to perfect his self-control. Now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and he is able to do the work he loves without agony. He finds a great deal of peace there, at the hospital…[paused] I was prepared to feel… relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me… happy." Harry turned to look at her.

"(Harry) You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you? [she nodded once] I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually." Yuki was recalling what Carlisle told her earlier, "(Carlisle) You must really like this guy." She smiled at him and Carlisle immediately understood her. Harry ate dinner with Esme, Carlisle, Yuki, Edward, Jasper and Alice. The rest were in the other house with Bella. Everyone was trying their best to not make Harry uncomfortable. And they all did great. When night came, Yuki borrowed the bed Edward bought Bella when she was still human. Harry went upstairs and was surprised at the sudden appearance of the bed. "(Harry) where did this thing come from?" "(Yuki) I borrowed this from Edward. This was the same bed that he bought for Bella when she stayed for the first time." Instead of getting saying something back, he closed the door and ran to carry her into bed. And he fervently kissed her.

"(Yuki) [pushing him away from her] Damn it, Harry! You'll be the death of me, I swear you will." She was laying on her stomach, trying not to look at Harry, who was smirking beside her. "(Harry) You're indestructible." He teased her. She quickly stood up and decided to go to the living room, "(Yuki) let's get out of here before I do something really stupid." They went down and when they got to the living room, Esme was talking to Carlisle. "(Carlisle) Harry, you wouldn't mind if I borrow Yuki for a few minutes, right." He smiled at her and beckoned her to follow him to his study room. He sat next to Esme and she smiled at him. "(Esme) She's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see her alone." "(Harry) You don't mind, then? That I'm… all wrong for her?" "(Esme) You're what she wants. It worked well with Edward and Bella. I'm sure it will work out for you both as well." Just then, Yuki and Carlisle came out of the study. "(Carlisle) I think its time for everyone to rest now. We'll see you all in the morning."

Yuki and Harry went upstairs. In their room, Yuki was standing by the window, "(Yuki) I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens now." She sat next to Harry and began humming a song to him. He didn't notice but then he began to fall asleep. The next day, Yuki wanted to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She didn't want to stay in Forks so long, thinking that some group might come and be a threat to them as what had happened to Bella and Edward before. When they got back to school, Yuki knew something was wrong. She saw some students hiding by the door. And then Dumbledore came out looking like there was a battle that was just fought before they came.

"(Dumbledore) Yuki! You must take Harry away from here! The Volturi came and was looking for you and Harry. Two men, Felix and Demitri, said something about repeating history with the same group." Yuki remembered the battle that took place a year ago. If they sent Felix and Demitri, the Volturi were serious about keeping the secret a secret. Alice and Jasper came with the whole family. Renesmee was with Jacob in the reservation. Seth, Quil and Embry were resting in the courtyard, trying to heal themselves. "(Quil) we're sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." "(Bella) what do you mean?" "(Embry) they recognized Seth when they got here. They held him and he couldn't fight back cause it was a two against one. We came and had a huge fight. But they brought more back-up than we expected. The other students began to get involved, especially Potter's friends." "(Seth) I was pinned to the ground and then that Demitri guy took all my senses away. Felix took that Granger girl and forced me to tell everything or else they threatened to kill her. I had no other choice." "(Quil) [looking at Yuki] Are you sure it's worth it?" everyone, except Harry knew what he meant by his question. For some reason, Harry had an intuition that it was him who was asked if he was worth it. Jasper stood next to Harry,

"(Jasper) [whispering] I can feel what you're feeling now — and you are worth it." Rosalie gave a sigh of frustration. "(Rosalie) What is he to me? Except a menace — a danger again, chosen to be inflicted on all of us. This had happened before, I don't want it to happen again!" "(Yuki) [shadowy looking] if you don't want to, then don't. I won't force you to fight for him. This is my battle. And I'll perish trying to protect him from them." She grabbed Harry's hand and them ran to the common room. Harry was in deep thought. "(Harry) [thinking] Immortality must grant endless patience. For her to be this calm despite everything that's happening." Yuki was everywhere in the room, trying to help everyone that was injured during the fight. She was really frustrated and seemed tired but to the rest it didn't look that way. Harry was thinking of what he could do to help her. The Cullens were still in the courtyard. "(Carlisle) see, Rose? She has changed now. She isn't like the Yuki we knew before. She's even stronger than Edward now." "(Emmett) does this mean we get to fight those guys again?" Emmett began to stretch his arms. He was looking for a good fight ever since Yuki was gone from home.

Harry was with Yuki in her private room, "(Harry) I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, the one where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can't make your body move fast enough." Yuki was looking out the window, wondering how they found out about him so fast. "(Yuki) fix your things and be at the parking lot in ten minutes." She quickly left the room. Harry stood up quickly and ran to his room to pack. He only had one thing in mind, to follow what Yuki told him. He couldn't feel anything but despair until he pulled into the familiar parking lot behind Hogwarts and spotted Yuki leaning motionlessly against her polished black Ferrari, like a marble tribute to some forgotten pagan goddess of beauty. "(Harry) where are we going?" he quickly got in on the passenger's seat after he placed his bags inside the trunk. "(Yuki) I don't know yet, anywhere away from here." Yuki drove home first to get some clothes and money for them. Money meant next to nothing to Yuki or the rest of the Cullens. It was just something that accumulated when you had unlimited time on your hands and a sister who had an uncanny ability to predict trends in the stock market.

Then Harry remembered what Dumbledore had mentioned earlier. "(Harry) What is a Volturi?" Yuki casted a glance at him, "(Yuki) don't you remember? Rosalie had told you about them a month ago, I think." She knew Harry didn't remember so she told him about the Volturi again. "(Yuki) Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die—or whatever it is we do. But it seems that we have done them something wrong for them to send Felix and Demitri after us." Yuki was almost done packing away a stash of money for Harry's food. They were about to head out when her family came. "(Edward) Yuki. Calm down. You can't go anywhere alone. They'll eventually find out. You know it." "(Yuki) I know that. But it's better that they find just us rather with all of you. We don't want you to fight for us." She was hitting Rosalie dead centre. "(Emmett) Rose, apologize already." Emmett was about to lose his patience with her.

"(Rosalie) fine! I'm sorry alright. I just didn't want to repeat what had happened before. Not with you." "(Yuki) I'll never put you in danger again, so it's a moot point." She pulled Harry with her and went out the door. Before they could reach the car, Seth, Quil and Embry were running towards them. "(Seth) get back inside! Now!" Yuki carried Harry and dashed back inside. "(Yuki) on second thought, I think we should stay. Three girl vampires were on their way towards the house. "(Edward) they are not from the Volturi. Seth, Go back to the reservation. We'll be fine." Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bell, Emmett and Rosalie went out the door to greet the guests.

"(Carmen) we're sorry for coming but we're looking for Jasper." "(Anne) is he around?" "(Esme) he is. Please come in." Inside the living room, Alice and Yuki kept Harry between them. "(Edward) [thinking] That won't help. I could smell him from out the house." "(Carlisle) I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella, Yuki and Harry. Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. Harry's hair ruffled with the light breeze, Yuki stiffened, and the second female, Anne, suddenly whipped her head around, scrutinizing Harry, her nostrils flaring. Yuki bared her teeth, crouching in defence, a feral snarl ripping from her throat. It was nothing like the playful sounds he'd heard from her yesterday morning; it was the single most menacing thing Harry had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of he head to the back of he heels.

"(Sarah) You brought a snack?" "(Carlisle) he's with us." "(Carmen) It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." "(Sarah) anyway, Jasper. We came here to invite you to a little party in Mexico City. Just a little get together with some old friends." "(Carmen) we have done what we came to do." After a few more minutes. Yuki was screaming in the basement. Everyone was protecting Harry. "(Harry) why are you mad?" he was really worried of her. "(Yuki) I saw her mind. Tracking is her passion, her obsession — and she wants him, Alice — him, specifically. She begins the hunt tonight." Yuki was about to break down the wall. Emmett stopped her before her fist made contact with the brick wall.

"(Edward) she's no match for us, Yuki. She won't be able to touch Harry." "(Yuki) You didn't see — you don't understand. Once she commits to a hunt, she's unshakable. We'd have to kill her." everyone was in total silence. It really was like what had happened before. A chill went up Harry's spine. Kill? Did he just hear his sweet, gentle Yuki say that word? "(Jasper) I have a plan. But it won't be easy." They all listened to Jasper. Harry was all but to object. Yuki held him firmly by his shoulders, "(Yuki) If you let anything happen to yourself— anything at all — I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?" she was dead serious in protecting Harry. They were getting ready to leave the house. "(Yuki) If you didn't smell so appallingly luscious, she might not have bothered. But when I defended you… well, that made it a lot worse. She's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. She thinks of herself as a huntress and nothing else. Her existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all she asks of life. Suddenly we've presented her with a beautiful challenge — a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn't believe how euphoric she is now. It's her favourite game, and we've just made it her most exciting game ever." She was about to punch a tree when Jacob was coming with Renesmee.

"(Bella) Jacob, we're leaving for a few hours. Please keep Renesmee safe in La Push. [kneeling down] Renesmee, we're going to have to leave for a few short hours. I want you to behave while your staying at Jacob's, alright? Daddy and I are going with your Aunt Yuki for an important gathering." The child reached out to touch her mother's face, "(Renesmee) [thinking] I understand. Be safe together, ok?" she hugged her mother and everyone else. Then they all got into several cars and drove away. Harry was with Jasper and Alice. "(Harry) What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett… Edward… If those wild females hurts Esme… How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me." "(Alice) You're worrying about all the wrong things, Harry. Trust me on this — none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me! Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"(Jasper) It's been almost a century that Yuki's been alone. Now she's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with her for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into her eyes for the next hundred years if she loses you?" they got to a hotel in Port Angeles. Harry hoped that by himself in the dark, he could give in to the terrible fears that hovered on the edge of his consciousness, unable to break through under Jasper's careful supervision. "(Jasper) how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?" just then, Alice's phone rang. "(Yuki) how are you? Is Harry safe?" Alice smiled and gave the phone to Harry. "(Harry) I'm fine. How about you? Are you hurt? Are you safe?" "(Yuki) didn't I tell you not to worry about anything else but yourself? Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I still love you?" Harry smiled and he returned the phone to Alice. He went back to his room to rest. Alice and Jasper went down to the restaurant to buy Harry food. They had locked the door and brought the keys with them.

When Harry thought he was safe, he opened the door to the living room and saw Anne sitting on the sofa. Smirking. "(Anne) I can see this is going to be difficult. Do you think you could get away from me if your friend's lives depended on it?" she was now holding him by his neck. Then, she jumped out the window. She brought him to an empty dance studio of some sort. It had mirrors all over. It was evening so it was apparently closed. Harry had to accept that he wouldn't see Yuki again, not even one last glimpse of her face to carry with him to the mirror room. He was going to hurt her, and he couldn't say goodbye. "(Anne) that was very quick. I'm impressed. For you to be able to stand up after I threw you against the wall is amazing." "(Harry) where are my friends?" "(Anne) Sorry about that, Harry, but isn't it better that your friends didn't really have to be involved in all this?" she was laughing menacingly. It sent a very cold chill up Harry's entire body. "(Anne) I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing — some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all. [throwing Harry across the room and against the opposite wall] I suppose you're going to tell me that your girlfriend will avenge you? To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck. It was all for her, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add." She picked him up and threw on the floor and Harry slid to the other side and slammed against a column.

"(Anne) Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message." Anne bit him in his hand and her venom slowly began to spread through out his body. Just then Yuki came and kicked her away from Harry. "(Anne) too late. My venom is in him already. And his going to be one of us in a few days." Jasper and Emmett tore her apart while Rosalie and Alice began to create a small fire to burn Anne. "(Carlisle) we should try to get the venom out of his system." He strapped his arm so that the venom wouldn't spread through out his body. Yuki held his hand and was planning to suck out the venom and she did. But when his blood touched her tongue, she was in a different dimension. "(Edward) Yuki! Try to remember who you are! Harry's going to die! Find the strength to stop!" Harry heard everything Edward was screaming and then he finally lost consciousness.

Almost a week had passed and when he woke up, he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He saw Yuki sitting next to him, her head facing the floor. "(Yuki) I was almost too late. I could have been too late." "(Harry) stop blaming yourself now. I'm fine. See? I'm still alive." She sighed heavily and looked at him, "(Yuki) They gave you a few transfusions. I didn't like it — it made you smell all wrong for a while. It was impossible… to stop. Impossible. But I did. I really must love you." She held his hand gently. "(Harry) Don't I taste as good as I smell?" "(Yuki) You should have waited for me, you should have told me." She was really mad. How could he have done that to her? Yuki heard Mrs. Weasley's footsteps getting closer, so she went to the sofa and pretended to sleep. Harry was amazed yet again on how Yuki acted as if she was really asleep. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and saw Yuki asleep. She gave Harry a hug and told him the things that Dumbledore had said. Then she turned to look at the "sleeping" Yuki. "(Mrs. Weasley) [lowering her voice] I think that girl is in love with you." Harry smiled, "(Harry) I'm pretty crazy about her too." She smiled back at Harry.

"(Mrs. Weasley) Well, she seems very nice, and, my goodness, she's incredibly good-looking, but you're so young, Harry…" she left after a few more minutes and Yuki was sitting by Harry's side. See didn't say anything; she watched his face warily as the pain that had nothing to do with broken bones, pain that was infinitely worse, threatened to crush him. "(Harry) Do you swear you won't leave me?" Yuki gave a long sigh. "(Yuki) I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you, so I suppose that you'll get your way… whether it kills you or not." Harry was about to argue with her about the vampirization issue between them. "(Harry) I'll be the first to admit that I have no experience with relationships. But it just seems logical… a man and woman have to be somewhat equal… as in, one of them can't always be swooping in and saving the other one. They have to save each other equally. You are my life. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose... If you're waiting for me to be on my deathbed, I've got news for you! I was just there! I may not die now… but I'm going to die sometime. Every minute of the day, I get closer. And I'm going to get old."

"(Yuki) That's how it's supposed to happen. How it should happen. How it would have happened if I didn't exist — and I shouldn't exist... I'm hardly a lottery prize. Harry, we're not having this discussion anymore. I refuse to damn you to an eternity of night and that's the end of it." She was trying to end the argument. "(Harry) you're not the only vampire I know. Alice already saw it, didn't she? That's why the things she says upset you. She knows I'm going to be like you… someday. You'll never catch me betting against her." "(Yuki) You need rest. All this arguing isn't good for you." She made him lay back down. "(Harry) I'm not afraid of needles. I'm rather afraid to close my eyes." "(Yuki) I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here." "(Harry) I'm talking about forever, you know." "(Yuki) That's the beautiful thing about being human. Things change. Don't worry about that now, Harry. You can argue with me when you wake up." "(Harry) I'm still betting on Alice."

Yuki asked Dumbledore if it was ok that Harry's was going to stay with them. Carlisle was willing to take care of Harry. And Dumbledore gave his blessing. Emmett enjoyed having Harry around — he thought his bizarre human reactions were hilarious… or maybe it was just the fact that Harry fell down a lot that he found so funny. They were in Yuki's room, facing the window. "(Yuki) Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end.[facing Harry] I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be human. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have. So ready for this to be the end, for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You're ready to give up everything." "(Harry) this isn't the end. It's the beginning." "(Yuki) I'm not worth it. Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly? You obviously have the same blindness." Yuki laughed, remembering the time she told him those words.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had passed and everything was going back to normal. Every male in Hogwarts was envious of him. How could Harry be that lucky? Yuki was leaning on her black, shiny Ferrari. "(Yuki) so, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" Harry and Yuki had been together too long now to be an object of gossip anymore. Harry and Yuki were on their way to the Cullen's residence for Harry's birthday party. Though Yuki was dead set against having Sarah there. She was very young and still a threat against Harry. But it took everyone's strength to get Yuki to agree, thanks largely to Renesmee. Yuki knew Harry wasn't fond of birthdays.

"(Yuki) Harry, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited." When they got home, the doors opened and Alice did it again. First was Bella, now Harry. "(Carlisle) Sorry about this, Harry. We couldn't rein Alice in." They all went to the living room, and the rest were waiting for the celebrant. Yuki's eyes were fixed on Sarah, who was sitting on one of the armchair, silently watching everyone move. "(Emmett) [giving Harry his gift] you haven't changed at all. I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always. [Laughing] I have to step out for a second. Don't do anything funny while I'm gone." Everyone gave him gifts, even Sarah. When they told him to open it, they all sat around him, Yuki by his side. The one thing Harry wanted was hearing the truth about Yuki's past. Carlisle had admitted that she was not the one who changed Yuki.

"(Harry) [standing up] I would like to thank you all for everything you all have done for me. I know it was very hard to accept me for Yuki because it is not a common thing to have a relationship between a vampire and a human. But thank you for accepting it, from the bottom of my heart." Everyone smiled. "(Alice) but there is still one thing that you would want to know." "(Jasper) Yuki, I think..." Yuki was in deep thought; she was having a hard time, deciding whether Harry was ready to know the whole truth or if she should postpone it again to some other time. When Harry would stare into her eyes, it always made him feel extraordinary — sort of like his bones were turning spongy. He was also a little lightheaded, but that could have been because he'd forgotten to keep breathing. Again. Then she smiled, "(Yuki) There's no hurry. [Looking at Harry] I won't let anyone hurt you." Then after a few seconds, her smile disappeared. "(Yuki) but I still think that you should try and get to know other girls too. Maybe..." "(Harry) it's a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with. But even without the warning, I seem to have managed fairly well." Yuki sighed; she knew that no matter what she would say now, it won't change anything.

Everyone knew the situation was changing fast so they slowly left Yuki and Harry alone. "(Harry) besides, you should know better than anyone else how I attract others at school." "(Yuki) you were once attracted to Cho Chang right? And she felt the same thing towards you. I'm sure the feelings you have for each other are still there." She was looking out the window. "(Harry) how the hell did Cho Chang end up in this conversation? You know best that I'd rather die than be with anyone but you." Yuki kissed him to stop the argument. Harry was halfway lost in his thoughts, maybe more, when he realized what her kiss had reminded him of: last spring, when she had to leave him to throw Anne off his trail, Yuki had kissed him goodbye, not knowing when—or if—they would see each other again. This kiss had the same almost painful edge for some reason he couldn't imagine.

They went back to their room so that Harry could sleep. Harry was afraid of the time he'd spent unconscious, afraid that she might have been thinking about right and wrong again while she watched him sleep. There was something buried in her eyes that Harry couldn't be sure of—and it scared him. The next day, Yuki and Harry was on their way back to school. Dumbledore was very glad to see them again. After a few weeks into the second semester, Yuki brought Harry to the forest again. She looked just as beautiful as she did in real life, staring at him out of the picture with the warm eyes he'd missed for the past few days. It was almost uncanny that anyone could look so… so… beyond description. No thousand words could equal this picture. Yuki smiled his favorite crooked smile, but it was wrong. It didn't reach her eyes. Harry knew something was very wrong and that made him worry.

Every time she acted in a weird way, it always had something to do with how she was bad for him or that he should notice other girls too. Harry shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to locate some courage. "(Yuki) Harry, there's something I wanted to tell you. Since we came back… I've been thinking about us… for some reason, I think you are safe here…" "(Harry) [sighing] Where you are is the right place for me. You're the very best part of my life. I don't care whether I lose my soul or not. You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!" "(Yuki) I have to leave, Harry. You know it. You've felt it since we got back but you try to pretend not to notice it…. Wherever I'm heading for, you can't come with me." This statement took him by surprise. "(Harry) you… don't… want…me?" Yuki pulled him close to him.

"(Yuki) Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened a few months ago made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Harry. I am not human…" the long pause made Harry fear for what she was going to say next. "(Yuki) I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." "(Harry) never existed? How do you think I can forget you? You're not the type to forget easily! The times we shared can never be forgotten!" "(Yuki) don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." She slowly took a step back, away from him. With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that his action was useless, Harry followed her deeper into the forest. The evidence of her path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but he walked forward without thinking.

Harry could not do anything else. He had to keep moving. If he stopped looking for her, it was over. Love, life, meaning… over. The sky was getting darker and after an hour, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Hermione was calling out his name. He could hear them but he couldn't open his mouth to say anything. It was Seamus who found Harry lying in front of a huge tree. They quickly teleported him back to the castle. They brought him to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was shocked to have seen Harry in such a state of depression. Dumbledore came into the wing and saw Harry laying on a bed, looking pale and lifeless yet he was certainly breathing. "(Dumbledore) is he hurt?" he was deeply concerned of Harry. "(Madam Pomfrey) No, I don't think he's hurt. He just keeps saying 'She's gone.'"

Dumbledore sat next to Harry, "(Dumbledore) I want to know if Yuki left you alone in the forest." Harry's eyes flooded with tears when he heard Yuki's name. The pain that went through his whole body was something new for him. He couldn't move at all. Days went by and he was released from the hospital wing. But he still didn't look better. He found out that the whole Cullen family had left Hogwarts and Forks. No one knew where they went or if they were coming back. When Harry got back to his room, he noticed that everything that Yuki gave him was gone. All her pictures and post-it notes. Even the gifts from her family to him where gone. It was as if they never were there. Months had passed yet he still was waiting. Harry was spending the summer break with Ron and his family. Hermione didn't want to leave Harry in such a state so she spent the summer with them too. Everyday, Harry would just sit on a chair by the door and stare on the road, waiting for Yuki to return.

Ginny and the others tried to tell Harry that she was gone but he wouldn't listen to them. One day Ginny was really mad, "(Ginny) we all know what's really going on here, Harry, and it's not good for you. It's been months. No calls, no letters, no contact. You can't keep waiting for her." Harry silently pondered on this. He knew they were right. She was really gone. He just couldn't accept it. Then slowly he thought to himself, he should move on, like she said. The next day, he tried to slowly move. Helping with something or talking to Ron and Hermione, bit by bit. They knew he was trying. And they were willing to help him. Ginny had been the most helpful. She and Harry would sit by the open door and talk about anything. Harry wondered how long this could last. Maybe someday, years from now—if the pain would just decrease to the point where he could bear it—He would be able to look back on those few short months that would always be the best of his life. And, if it were possible that the pain would ever soften enough to allow him to do that, Harry was sure that he would feel grateful for as much time as she'd given him. More than he'd asked for, more than he'd deserved. Maybe someday he'd be able to see it that way.

Ginny and Harry would often go to the forest and just cast spell after spell to forget the world. Harry was having a fun time with her, everyday. Hermione and Ron felt relieve to see Harry smile and laugh again. Ginny was simply a perpetually happy person, and she carried that happiness with her like an aura, sharing it with whoever was near her. Like an earthbound sun, whenever someone was within her gravitational pull, Ginny warmed them. It was natural, a part of who she was. When Harry was about to do something dangerous, he could hear Yuki's voice, telling him that whatever he was doing was wrong and warning him not to go on. On day, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Fred, and George went to La Push. They saw kids cliff diving. And for some reason, Harry wanted to try too. "(Ron) you know Harry. Ginny went cliff diving before. She was in her be-crazy year and was one of those adrenaline junky." Harry turned to her and smiled. "(Harry) you have to take me cliff diving later. I never thought you would be like that, Ginny." They all laughed. They saw motorcycles for rent and Harry wanted to try. They were all about to stop him but he was quick.

He was sitting on one and as he turned on the keys, the voice in his head growled against the roar of the motorcycle. This had to be it, the recipe for a hallucination—adrenaline plus clanger plus stupidity. Harry saw a forest and went into it. For some reason, he felt safe in there. There was something in the back of his mind that wanted to break free. Then, a sudden chill went through Harry's whole body. He saw Sarah a coming towards him. He couldn't move. It was as if he was stupefied by someone. "(Sarah) So maybe Anne's plan was flawed—apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to Yuki if she left you here unprotected… I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell… simply mouthwatering… [Walking towards him] This is nothing personal; let me assure you, Harry. Just thirst…. [Stroking his face] Look at it this way, Harry. You're very lucky I was the one to find you." In Harry's mind, her name burst through all the walls he'd built to contain it. "(Harry) [thinking] Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. I was going to die. [Pause] It shouldn't matter if I thought of you now. Yuki, I love you." Out of nowhere, a stream of magic threw Sarah away from Harry.

Ginny was running towards Harry. She had her wand out and this made Sarah afraid. She quickly turned away and disappeared. Harry fell on the ground, still shaking with fear. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus were scattered in different directions, checking if Sarah was still around. Ginny was trying to calm Harry. She held him closed to her, trying to ease his fear. She could see in his eyes the fear of almost being killed without a fight. Vampires were definitely dangerous, including Yuki. Ginny vowed to protect Harry no matter what happens. Fred and George arrived and aparated everyone back to the Weasley house. Harry had fallen asleep and everyone was gathered in the living room. Ginny was looking out the window, recalling what had happened earlier. Ron and Hermione told Mrs. Weasley what had happened and was glad that nothing worst happened to them. "(Ginny) I will protect Harry from them even if it would cost me my life. He's starting to get better and I hope he does. He'll start a new life… without the existence of vampires." Everyone turned to her and saw she was serious. They all went to sleep and was trying to get some rest. The next day, everyone was still asleep when Harry woke up. He decided to aparate to La Push and try cliff diving… alone.

When he got there, he saw some guys by the cliff, getting ready to jump. The guys beckoned Harry to come closer and watch them how to do it. "(Leah) hi, I'm Leah. You don't seem to be from around here." Harry smiled politely back at her. "(Harry) yeah. My friends and I were here yesterday. How do you cliff dive anyway?" Leah smiled at him, knowing he wanted to try it. "(Leah) well, first thing about cliff diving is to not dive with your head first. Second, don't jump and pose like you're going to lay down on a bed. You'll be inviting death that way." Harry flinched as his mind processed the word she just said. "(Harry) [thinking] death already knows me by name now." "(Leah) hey Jake! Show his guy how to dive properly." Harry turned to see a guy nod and positioned himself at the edge. He took a deep breath and jump. Harry's eyes widened with excitement. It looked all too easy. For some reason, Harry wanted to try it for himself.

He didn't hear Leah telling him to wait for Jacob to get back and jump with him. Harry was by the cliff's edge, looking down on the water below. And when Leah had her back on him, Harry jumped down. Leah snapped her head around and screamed him name. "(Leah) QUIL! EMBRY!" the two guys nodded and jumped after Harry. Harry felt the coldness of the water around him. And for a brief moment, he opened his eyes and saw the face of Yuki. She was trying to reach for him. Then her image disappeared. Two huge hands got hold of his waist and he knew he was being pulled up. Back in the surface, Leah was trying to give him CPR. Harry coughed out water and looked at his savior. "(Leah) didn't I tell you to wait? You could have died!" just then, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George appeared. Ginny ran to Harry's side and looked at him all over.

"(Ginny) Harry? Are you alright? What happened to you?" Leah and her group look a step back to give them space. "(Jacob) he jumped without any help. The tide was a bit strong and since he didn't know what to actually do, he must have been over taken by the waves." The twins was trying not to laugh. "(Harry) I heard her voice…" Ginny froze, knowing who he meant. Then in a blink of an eye, Fred and George aparated them back home. Harry was standing up and as he walked to the door, he saw Neville lower the receiver down. "(Ron) who was it Neville?" "(Neville) don't know. He/she simply asked where you guys were. I said you all went to a wake and then it other line died. You guys then came." After Harry got changed into dry clothes, a knock on the door broke the silence. Ron opened the door and saw Alice and Jasper standing outside. "(Alice) Weasley! Is it true? Is Harry dead?" there was sadness in her voice, clearly she was upset. Harry heard her voice and quickly went to the door.

"(Harry) ALICE!" he quickly ran to her and gave her a hug. Then he saw Jasper and hugged him too. "(Jasper) she was a fool to think you could survive alone. I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy." "(Alice) your newly met friends were werewolves. Yuki was right—you're a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?" they went to the living and sat down. Ginny went upstairs; she didn't like having them around, not that anyone can blame her. "(Jasper) Leave it to you, Harry. Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find… [Noticing how he looked] You look like hell, Harry." "(Harry) what did you think you were going to find? I mean, besides me dead? Did you expect to find me skipping around and whistling show tunes? You know me better than that." Just then, Alice stood up.

"(Alice) I don't think Yuki ever planned to outlive you by long, Harry. I saw her going to the Volturi… and asking to die." Harry froze in his seat. He's beloved Yuki? Asking to die? He quickly stood up and used his wand to change his clothes. "(Harry) you guys stay here. I need to go and save Yuki. [turning to Alice and Jasper] let's go." Then Harry aparated them to the Italy. Ginny wanted to stop him but opposed against it. Jasper looked for transportation while Harry was casting a spell so that they could understand and speak Italian. "(Harry) Sheesh, Jasper. Could you pick a more conspicuous car to steal?" Harry had never seen anything more beautiful—even as he ran, gasping and screaming, he could appreciate that. And the last seven months meant nothing. And Yuki's words in the forest meant nothing. And it did not matter if she did not want him. Harry would never want anything but her, no matter how long he lived. It was very strange, for Harry knew they were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, he felt well. Whole. He held her so tight in his arms, thinking of never letting her go ever again.

"(Yuki) you smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it." She held him close to her body. "(Harry) no, Yuki. I'm not dead. I'm very much alive!" "(Jasper) in summary, he did jump off a cliff, but he wasn't trying to kill himself. Harry's all about the extreme sports these days." Just then, they noticed a door opening beside them and knew they had to enter. Yuki was now focused on protecting Harry. "(Voice #1) I love a happy ending. They are so rare." "(Voice #2) Aro. What is so nice about happy endings?" "(Voice #3) they're so imaginary." "(Aro) that's why I like them. Caius, Marcus… [Turning to Yuki] If I hadn't smelled him through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…" Yuki barred her teeth, knowing what he meant. "(Aro) Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him—only he was not so angry… I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame." Suddenly, Yuki froze and looked like she was in great pain. Aro was smiling at her. Alice and Jasper was holding on to Harry.

"(Aro) you're very brave, Yuki, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity… [Seeing what will become of Harry if Yuki changes him to one of them] I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when he is one of us?" he was now focused on Harry. Then Aro beckoned Alice towards him and he saw that Harry will soon be one of the. Before Harry could say anything, Yuki was pulling him away from the danger that they were walking away from. But he knew that he will be seeing them again. They were now on a plane, heading home. "(Harry) [thinking] Here in her arms, it was so easy to fantasize that she wanted me. I didn't want to think about her motivations now—about whether she acted this way to keep me calm while we were still in danger, or if she just felt guilty for where we were and relieved that she wasn't responsible for my death. Maybe the time apart had been enough that I didn't bore her for the moment. But it didn't matter. I was so much happier pretending."

"(Alice) there was something that Aro called Harry. What was it?" "(Yuki) they have a name for someone who smells the way Harry does to me. They call him my singer—because his blood sings for me. You can asked Edward about it. He knows it better than I do." Yuki looked like she couldn't walk any further. Harry carried her in his arms back to the car while Jasper and Alice silently walked behind them. Alice drove to the nearest forest, as Harry instructed her and he brought out his wand. "(Harry) hold on." Harry aparated everyone back to the Cullen's house, including the car. When Jasper and Alice got out of the car, they fell on the ground and was glad to be on solid land again. "(Alice) and to think we travel fast." She was still trying to gather the remains of her shattered mind. She never thought that wizards could do something like what they just experienced. Night came and everyone was resting already in the living room. A knock on the door broke the silence that had made everyone calm. Edward and Carlisle went to the door, "(Ichijiou) Komban Wa... Sumimasen deshita..." "(Kaname) speak English, Ichijou." Someone from behind him spoke. "(Ichijou) my apologies. Good Evening. We are very sorry for the disturbance. But we would like to see Yuki please." Carlisle and Edward could smell the scent of blood that was running through their veins. It was different from their own, much different. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Bella caught the scent when the guests entered the house. It was terrifying. For a moment, they felt so little. Yuki was looking out the window when she suddenly stiffened. The scent that she just caught was that of... "(Kaname) Yuki..." his voice was just like always. The way he said her name was very loving and protective. She turned to see Kaname standing by the door. "(Yuki) K-K-Kaname-nii-chan..." in a blink of an eye, she was in Kaname's arms. "(Kaname) Yuki... did you behave while I was gone?" her smile was something none of the Cullen's have ever seen before. Harry was stunned to see her smile that way. After a few minutes, Kaname was sitting on the sofa with Yuki resting in his lap. She looked so peaceful and calm. "(Aidou) how did she end up here? It's so far away from the academy, where it's safer." "(Kain) iie, Aidou. This place is safer than the academy." "(Kaname) I would like to thank you all for taking care of Yuki while I was not here. I know that I haven't visited her for quite sometime." Carlisle and Esme bowed respectfully at him. "(Shiki) it seems that you all have a special guest here tonight." The newly arrived guests turned to look at Harry. Suddenly, Yuki stood up and shielded Harry. "(Kaname) iyo. We will not hurt him... Yuki." She smiled yet again and glided to his open arms. "(Harry) who are you?" Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. The rest wanted to know the same things. "(Carlisle) Yuki is a pureblood vampire, the only daughter of the Kuran family." The other vampires were stunned. So the famous Kuran family was with them. And the princess was with them for a long time and they never knew about it. "(Ichijou) do you mind if Kaname-sama and Yuki-hime go upstairs and rest?" Esme stood up and led Kaname upstairs. He was carrying Yuki in his arms. Kaname laid her down and watched her rest. Kaname bit his own hand and was planning to give it to Yuki who was in need of blood, vampire blood. Kaname placed his blood on his mouth and kiss Yuki. Her eyes opened and was blood red. They diluted her eye color by making her drink animal blood. "(Kaname) [thinking] Yuki..." "(Yuki) [thinking] K-Kaname-nii-chan..." he slowly pulled away from her and smiled. Back downstairs, the other vampires were looking everywhere. Kain, Aidou, Shiki, and Ichijou's eyes were blood red. Carlisle was a bit worried for Harry. "(Kain) you need not to be worried for the human. We're in total control of our thirst." "(Aidou) besides, if we lay a finger on the human, Yuki-hime might get mad and punish us." "(Harry) hime? You mean princess?" "(Shiki) [no emotion as usual] hai. Yuki-hime is Kaname-sama's younger sister, lover and fiancé." The others were in total silence. "(Ichijou) as pureblood vampires, they must keep the line on by inter marrying. They were destined to be together since they were children." Harry was in the state of chaos. Yuki was going to be married to that vampire guy, what happens to him now? "(Jasper) Harry, this is not the best time to think of yourself. The Kuran family have to keep on and even if it's you who will stand in the way, I will have to stop you. I like you as a brother but if Yuki and Kaname are the ones left of the pureblood line, you mustn't interfere." "(Esme) please, Harry. This is our superiors. The original pure bloods. We do not mean to hurt you by siding with them against your happiness but—" "(Harry) though I do not know much of your kind, I will respect your decision. And if Yuki has to do this, I hope she will be happy." Just as the words left his mouth, Yuki appeared by the door, smiling with all the love in the world for Harry alone. "(Yuki) thank you, Harry. [embracing him] you are still and will always be my world. But my family and duty will always come first. I know you will understand that." Harry embraced her for the last time, "(Harry) of course I will understand. But you will always be my life. Forever and ever." Yuki turned to look at Kaname, "(Yuki) can I be selfish just this time?" Kaname knew what she meant. And so did the rest. "(Yuki) come with me." She pulled him with her going to the second floor, to her room. Kaname sat back on the sofa. "(Emmett) she will turn him to a vampire, won't she?" "(Ichijou) hai. It's the least she could do for him. The first of many gifts she'll be giving him." "(Kaname) I would like to thank you all again for taking good care of her." in Yuki's room, "(Yuki) Harry, I will give you now what you have been asking for. This is only the first of many things I can give you. I maybe marrying my brother, but I will always want you to be with me. You are my world, remember?" Harry knew what she meant. She glided closer to him and bit him. Then she bit her hand and made Harry drink from her. Down below, everyone could smell Yuki's blood and they all sensed it going inside Harry's body. Then after a few more minutes, Harry opened his eyes and saw the world in a different perspective. He now was a vampire, not a level E but a tamed vampire. They went back down and Harry was looking around, amazed on how wonderful the world look from a vampire's point. "(Yuki) I would like to ask one more favor, [looking at Kaname] I want Harry to always be with me." Kaname smiled and nodded. And in a blink on an eye, the guests disappeared along with Yuki and Harry. Kaname and the rest arrived back to Cross academy. "(Yuki) we won't stay long here, will we?" Kaname looked at her, ever since they were little; she was able to see right through him. She would know when he was lying or when he was hiding something from her. "(Kaname) no, we won't. The battle here was done. Rido was destroyed and we can now go away." "(Yuki) where will we go?" Kaname saw that Ichijou, Kain, Aidou and Shiki were looking at him too. "(Kaname) anywhere. You all can go free now. I release you from my command." He was letting them go and have their own life. "(Ichijou) arigato, Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama... Demo... we have nowhere to go for now. We'll just follow you until we find what we want to do." "(Aidou) but I'm sure, following the both of you, protecting you, is what we all would want to keep doing." He bowed. Kain, Shiki, and Ichijou followed. Kaname smiled at them. Then they left Cross academy, knowing that Zero was going to hunt them down someday. And when that day would come, Kaname was going to be ready. "(Yuki) ne, Kaname-nii-chan... eto... where do we go now?" Kaname thought for a few moments, "(Kaname) Ichijou, can we stay at your place for now... It'll take some time for me to think of a place for all of us to stay... To be safe..." Ichijou was glad to hear that Kaname wanted to stay at his place. "(Ichijou) wakarimashita, Kaname-sama."


End file.
